A Year To Remember
by stargaze29
Summary: Prequel to 'I See The Rest Of My Life With You'. Just what did happen that year between Jade and Tori?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Victorious, just this story plot. : )

**A.N. **So here it is, the last or first (however one wants to look at it) piece to this wonderful Jori puzzle. : )

**NOTE:** This story is the prequel to my story 'I See The Rest Of My Life With You'; kind of like a back-story to the start of Tori and Jade's relationship. I know I said I would do a continuance to 'Lovely Tonight' as well, but I've been so busy with classes and I can't really seem to think of a good story plot for it so I've decided to scrap that idea. Sorry. I did finish this though. It will be a six parts. Thank you to all of those who have read the other two stories of this trilogy and to those who hopefully will because of this one. Hope you enjoy! :D

…

Tori Vega was currently enjoying sitting in the sun in the Asphalt Café, reading one of her favorite books before school started.

'_It so nice out and so peaceful.'_ thought Tori closing her eyes as a light breeze washed over her.

"Man, you so can too fit a head in an average pickle jar!" "Rex it's not possible!" "Heeey!" "Hey, hey Toré!" "Hey, Tori." "Vega."

'_And there goes the peace.' _thought Tori as she opened her eyes to greet her friends and her one not friend, as she always likes to point out.

"Hey guys." said a smiling Tori, putting away her book. "What's up?" she asked as they sat down at the table.

"The sky." said a giggling Cat Valentine.

All Tori and the rest could do was shake their heads and smile at their bubbly friend.

"We were just talking about graduation...oh and the Movin' On Out Par-té, heeey." answered André, adding a little dance at the end.

"Is that what they're calling our senior party this year?" asked Tori while giggling at her friend trying to bust a move.

"Yep for us señors y señoritas, we were debating on whether or not we'll have a DJ this year, or a band; either way it's gonna be off the chizzain!" said André excitedly.

"What exactly does that mean?" asked Robbie.

"What…off the chain?" asked André.

"Yeah and for that matter where did 'tight' come from as well and…"

"Man I don't know. Don't overthink slang, you'll just hurt yourself." said André patting Robbie's back.

"Oh it's too late for that. This morning the man hurt himself while putting ointment on his…" "Rex!" interrupted Robbie.

"Well you did." said Rex.

Tori couldn't help but laugh at the two; during so she thought she saw Jade staring at her from the corner of her eye. Of course when Tori turned to look at the girl the warm smile she thought had been on her face a second ago ended up just being her usual scowl. Tori didn't know why she hoped it be something different; it wasn't like the two girls were close. They've had moments, but after every one of them Jade had always managed to push Tori away again and Tori was beginning to think that they'd never be more then what they were now.

'_What are we exactly?'_ thought Tori to herself before being brought back to reality.

"Vega. Vega…Tori!" said Jade with what Tori thought a slight hint of worry, but that theory was soon crushed to bits by Jade's next statement. "What did that pretty little brain of yours cut itself off from its nonuse?"

Tori narrowed her eyes at Jade before turning to Cat, who had asked her a question while she was in her mini trance.

"What was that Cat?" asked Tori.

"Haha that rhymed…that Cat...hehe." said Cat giggling.

Everyone just shook their heads again at their crimson haired friend; knowing that eventually she'd get back to the conversation.

"Oh what was I saying…oh yeah, do you have a date Tori?" asked Cat.

Jade tuned into the conversation at that point, but kept the charade up that she was actually reading the book in her hands instead of intently listening for Tori's answer.

"The party is like three months away. Why would I have a date?" asked Tori.

"Dear sister, haven't you ever heard of booking in advance?" asked Trina, nudging her way in between Tori and Robbie.

"First of all it's a date not a hotel room and to be honest I'm not really that worried about having someone to go with." said Tori nonchalant about the situation.

"What? ! How can we be related?" asked Trina dramatically.

"I ask myself that often." answered Tori, which ended up in both Vega siblings sticking out their tongues at one another.

"Don't worry Tori I planned on going stag as well." said Robbie.

"Hmph, like you had a choice." countered Rex, getting a giggle from the rest of the table.

"You guys leave him alone. Thank you Robbie for the back up." said Tori getting him to smile.

"You're welcome." replied Robbie.

Everyone else went back to talking while Tori went back into her own head. For some reason Tori just didn't feel the need to find a guy; not only to go to the dance with, but just in general. She had been feeling this way for a while and those two douches from last year, Ryder and Sir Steven, didn't help. Tori just shrugged it off as her becoming more mature and not needing a boyfriend like her sister did every two seconds. Just then the warning bell rang, signaling that it was time for the gang to head to class.

"I'll see ya later lil' sis." said Trina giving Tori a parting hug.

This was Trina's freshman year at UCLA. She no longer graced Hollywood Arts with her amazing talent (or so she liked to call it). Her classes didn't start for another hour or so, but she was up when Tori was heading out to school and, even though she wouldn't admit it, she kind of missed her sister's little gang of pip-squeaks.

"See ya." said Tori as they parted. "Try not to 'accidently' trip anyone in your acting class today!"

"No promises!" yelled back Trina as she walked toward the parking lot.

Everyone had gotten up and were heading toward the doors, Tori and Jade were the last to get up from the table. Tori turned to leave the table when her right foot caught on the seat, causing her to fall forward. Before Tori could face plant, she felt arms around her waist keeping her from eating pavement; they slowly brought her back up to a standing position and Tori could not believe who her savior had been. Jade's arms remained around Tori's waist, while Tori's had wrapped around her neck. Neither girl said a word; Tori being too in shock to and Jade looked to be in serious concentration, almost as if she was trying to restrain herself from doing something.

"Th-Thank you Jade." said Tori.

"Whatever." said Jade going back to her usual self, abruptly detaching from Tori and walking off.

Tori stood there for a second, questioning why she missed the contact between her and the raven haired girl. She shook it off before following the goth into the school.

...

**A.N.** Reviews make me : D.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Victorious, just this story plot. : )

**A.N.** Ok, here's chapter dos. I decided to post a little sooner. I'm glad you guys like it so far. Also, hey JulietSimmsLover96! : D Hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well. Let's get to it. : )

...

Later that Friday morning the gang had their usual class with their favorite mentally disturbed, yet oddly very good teacher Mr. Sikowitz; who was currently doing a headstand while everyone entered the classroom and took their seats. The class and Sikowitz just stared at one another for like a minute before Sikowitz finally decided to speak or more like excitedly yell at them.

"Today class we find out who are going to be the lucky host of the Perform Till You Drop Sleepovers!" said Sikowitz coming out of his headstand and running straight for his coconut drink; then eagerly ran back to the middle of the classroom stage and sat down Indian style, while noisily slurping from it.

Every year Sikowitz's class would have, either at his house or participating students; sleepovers where students would stay up late then perform scenes, songs, etc. and the groups to have the best material won a prize. The class always looked forward to these because seeing the performances of tired classmates was freakin' hilarious; but some actually came out better, if you can believe it or not, so it was always a good time.

"Yay, sleepovers!" exclaimed Cat excitedly. "You know one time my brother was at a friend's house for a sleepover and he ate their goldfish...he hasn't been invited back, hehe." said a giggling Cat; getting looks from the whole class, even Sikowitz stopped slurping for second.

"So who's it gonna be Sikowitz?" asked Tori getting the class back on track.

"Ah, yes. The students' houses you'll be staying over are Sinjin Van Cleef, Sarah Berger, Kyle Smith, and Jade West." said Sikowitz finishing out the list.

"That's hilarious Sikowitz I could've swore you just called my name." said Jade as she lounged back in her seat with her eyes closed.

"I did." said Sikowitz in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What? !" said Jade opening her eyes and sitting up straight.

Jade marched up to the stage and snatched the paper Sikowitz was reading from and sure enough saw her name on it.

"Cat! I told you not to put my name in the drawing!" yelled Jade.

"I thought you said to put it in! I'm sorry!" said Cat putting her face in her hands.

"Jade, Jade calm down. Besides I already called all four of your parents earlier this week and they're fine with it." said Sikowitz before going back to sipping his coconut.

Jade growled and crumble up the paper, throwing it down and knocked Sikowitz's coconut out of his hand before storming out of the classroom. Tori and the rest of the class watched her exit, but only Tori's gaze lingered on the door before turning back to look at their teacher. All Sikowitz did was shrug and pull out a hidden coconut, with another straw already in it, from somewhere in his outfit and continued his nonchalant sipping.

"Soooo...sign up time!" said Sikowitz.

Sarah and Kyle's groups ended up being slightly bigger than the other two's because Sinjin creeped people out and Jade just downright terrified most. So in the end Sinjin ended up with his usual small gang of creepy nerds and even though they knew they picked her at their own risk, Jade ended up with their usual bunch. After the class was over Tori told Beck that she'd find Jade and give her her backpack. Tori had a few things to say to her anyway for yelling at Cat like that. After searching most of the school; Tori finally found Jade sitting on a secluded pair of steps, glaring at her joined hands. The state she found Jade in made Tori rethink how she was going to come at the girl. Tori couldn't help it, even if she got on her last nerve, for some reason when Jade looked pained Tori wanted to help her through whatever it was that was causing it.

"What's wrong Jade?" asked Tori really concerned.

"Nothing that concerns you Vega." said Jade not making eye contact.

"Really Jade what's wrong? I can tell there's something really bothering you." said Tori softly.

"I said nothing that concerns you Tori!" said Jade lifting her fiery gaze to meet Tori's now matching one.

"God! Why are you so...you know what, forget it. I'm pretty sure we'll have plenty of time for us to have another stupid argument tonight. You know you really hurt Cat's feelings? Not that you care. Can't wait for tonight!" said Tori sarcastically before dropping Jade's things at her feet and walking off.

Jade just sat there stunned for second at Tori's parting words. Tori got under Jade's skin for some reason and could read her like very few people could; and that scared Jade. She didn't want to leak all of her screwed upness onto Tori, which usually happened when they were alone together. That's exactly why she pushed her away instead of letting get closer like she wanted to so badly. Something _was_ bothering her; Jade was not too psyched about the others coming to stay the night at her house. She was shocked Sikowitz even got permission.

_'Mom must have answered the phone.'_ She thought.

You see Jade's mother, Dana, had always been more accepting of Jade's creative path than Jade's father Marcus. All Dana said was whatever Jade decided to do, put her all into it and be the best she can be at it. Marcus on the other hand was less accepting of her life path...ok well less accepting would be an understatement. He pretty much has voiced time and time again that he does not approve of Jade's career interest, and wished she'd focus on her primary studies rather than that extracurricular nonsense (as he likes to call it). Long story short this will not go well later tonight at the West residence if he is there.

_'And things are already going so well.'_ thought Jade sarcastically as her and Tori's latest confrontation ran through her mind.

Jade gathered her things and walked out the school doors, toward the HA parking lot.

...

Jade pulled into their driveway and parked in her section of the garage, seeing that both her parents' cars were in their spots as well.

_'Well this is gonna be fun.'_ thought Jade, as she stepped out her black 69 Camaro SS Convertible.

Jade entered the house through a door in the garage and sat her things down in the entryway before making her way to the kitchen, where she heard a loud argument taking place. Jade decided to observe the scene from the sidelines, seeing as her parents' must have not heard her enter the house.

"Damn it Marcus she's your daughter!" yelled a pissed off Dana West.

"I know this, that's why I want what's best for her and not feed into this...this phase she's going through!" yelled back an equally angered Marcus West.

Jade's fist balled together at her father's words and she was about to make her presents known in a big way, but her mother continuing on stopped her.

"Phase? ! Phase? !" said Dana, her hand tightening around the knife she was using to cut up vegetables; causing Marcus to gulp and clear his throat.

_'Oh God, I know I can't kill him. He's Jade's father, but he is pushing it!'_ thought Dana while taking a calming breath.

"Marcus...the Power Rangers were a phase, hot pink princess wallpaper was a phase, but the arts have always been something Jade has loved ever since she was little. Our little girl loves what she does and as parents we should be so happy and proud that our child was lucky enough to find what a lot of people don't, a craft that they truly love. Now we were lucky enough to find that as well and if I remember correctly once upon a time a young man found exactly what he loved to do. He eventually became the President and CEO of his own company, despite someone he looked up to dismissing his accomplishments. One would think he'd be the most supportive father in the world, but I guess not." finished Dana.

_'Who and what are they talking about?'_ thought Jade confused about the last part of her mother's statement.

"I am not...him." said Marcus sounding less sure at the end of his sentence. "Look I have to pull an all-nighter at the office tonight." he said changing subjects.

Dana just shook her head, knowing that it was just an excuse not to be there.

"Ok." said Dana going back to preparing the meal she'd started earlier.

Just as Marcus was leaving out of the kitchen, Jade decided to make herself known. Marcus halted in his tracks as he saw the look on his daughters face, but shook it off and continued out of the kitchen.

"Jade." he said in passing.

"Father." greeted Jade just as enthused, not looking back as he passed.

Waiting till she heard her father leave, "I kind of secretly still like the Power Rangers...well the original at least, but what was I thinking with that princess wallpaper?" said Jade, trying to make her mother smile and herself.

Jade continued toward her mother, who put on a warm smile for her daughter. When Jade came to stand next to her mother at the kitchen island; Dana gave her warm hug and a kiss on the cheek, causing Jade to finally smile.

"There she is." said Dana teasingly as the two pulled apart.

"Yeah, yeah." said Jade dismissing it.

Dana giggled and then became concerned, just now realizing that it was early for Jade to be home from school.

"Jade honey, why are you home so early?" asked Dana.

"Well...when Sikowitz announced that I was one of the kids hosting a sleepover I kind of freaked out and left earlier to come home and do some damage control, but when I got here it seemed the damage had already been done." said Jade.

"Oh, this has got to stop. Jade if you want to bring your friends over you can, this is your house too and that thing so called your father is just going to have to get used to it." said Dana becoming angry at the thought of her child not wanting to bring others into their home; she let it go on long enough, but now it's gone too far and her husband was about to have a rude awaking. Calming herself, Dana continued. "One question though, if you didn't sign up to be a host how did you get picked?" asked Dana with a curious smile.

Sighing, "Cat put my name in the drawing by accident...and I kinda freaked on her." said Jade looking at her feet.

"Oh, Jade...well you know what to do about that." said Dana giving Jade's her motherly look.

Jade just nodded her head.

"Thanks mom for um...for sticking up for me...with dad."

"Jade...I love you and I love that you are so creative. That's why I agreed to the sleepover and took tomorrow off because by the sound of the rules it seems like this is going to be...interesting." causing both her and Jade to laugh. "I know you love what you do and who would I be to get in the way of that?" said Dana.

"My father." said Jade angrily.

Sighing, "Jade...I don't know what your father is going through, but I do know he loves you in his own way." Jade just rolled her eyes and snorted. "I just hope whatever this is he snaps out of it before it's too late." finished Dana softly.

"Me too." whispered Jade.

"So...who's all coming over tonight?" said Dana lightening the mood.

"I think the normal weird bunch. Beck, Robbie, André, Cat (maybe), and...Tori." answered Jade, pausing before Tori's name.

"Tori? Is this the same Tori you told me you couldn't stand?"

"Yes."

"Made you want to jump off a bridge?"

"Yeesss."

"You'd rather eat dog food than listen to her sing?"

"Yes! Yes. That Tori." said Jade looking anywhere, but at her mother.

"And she's coming here?" asked Dana, eyeing at her daughter suspiciously.

"Uh, huh." said Jade.

"...Well alright, now I'll finally get to meet the girl that causes you so much distress." said Dana with a smile, while going back to fixing dinner.

_'You have no idea.'_ thought Jade.

...

**A.N.** Reviews are what's up. : D


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Victorious, just this story plot. : )

…

Later that night, outside the West residence...

"You do it." "No, you." "Robbie you do it!" "Are you kidding me? She'll rip him in half." "Exactly." "You know my brother once ripped a worm in half...then he ate it, hehe." "Cat, what up with your brother's random animal snacks?" "I don't know…but he said the worm tasted like chicken."

Tori, André, Robbie, and Rex all stopped mid worry to give Cat the 'What is wrong with your family look'.

"I'll do it!" said Cat excitedly ringing the door bell, having been the only other one of their gang to have visited Jade's dungeon.

Not two seconds after she rang the bell, the front door was yanked open revealing a dark figure; causing Tori and the rest to scream. Robbie jumped into André arms, which he was promptly dropped out of a second later.

"Took you long enough, I thought you all were going to stand out here all night." said Jade stepping into the porch light. "Enter...if you dare." she said as slowly went back into the dark foyer, leaving the others standing there apprehensively.

"'Kay 'kay!" said a cheerful Cat as she entered the house; the rest looked at her like she was crazy, but soon followed after her.

"Man, this place is huge!" said Rex as the gang followed Jade to the living room.

"Thanks." said Jade in monotone. "You guys can set up all of your stuff in here, sleeping bags, etc. There are two hallway bathrooms on this floor, one's down the hall and the other is on the opposite side of the house. There's also two hallway ones upstairs. Since it's only ten and we aren't starting till one, you guys can do whatever; but if I catch any of you in my room...well I'll leave it to your imaginations." finished Jade with a creepily sweet smile.

"Wow, always a big ball of sunshine aren't ya Jade?" asked Tori sarcastically.

"You know it." answered Jade smartly back.

"You all will have to excuse my daughter, hello I'm Dana West." said Jade's mother as she entered the room and shook all of their hands.

As Tori took in the woman's features she could see where Jade and her resembled, only Dana's skin was a little tanner; and she had this dignified aura, but seemed inviting.

"And you must be Tori?" asked Dana shaking Tori's hand and breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, ma'am." said Tori returning the handshake.

"I've heard a lot about you as well. Hmm…you don't look like an evil she demon." said Dana good-naturedly, laughing at the look Tori shot her daughter and the smirk she got from Jade in return.

"No ma'am, I'm not." replied Tori smiling, _'But as for your daughter, one could argue that she is a spawn of Satan.'_ finished Tori in her head, shooting Jade another look.

"Well, it is nice to meet you all. If you need anything let me know and I made dinner, which should be ready shortly." said Dana.

"Thanks Mrs. West." replied Tori and the rest, as the older woman left the room.

As Robbie, Cat, and André started setting their things on the floor; Tori stayed put, her gaze shifting back and forth from Jade to where her mother once stood.

"What, Vega?" asked Jade, eyeing Tori and crossing her arms.

"Nothing…it's just we have you, then we have your mother…so I guess you can't be all evil." said Tori sarcastically, before smirking and walking away.

Jade just narrowed her eyes at Tori's retreating form, catching herself when her gaze began to linger a little lower than it should've.

…

Later that night Beck showed up, the gang ate dinner and now sat watching the end of a horror movie. Well, Tori was watching a certain someone. After dinner, while on her way to use the bathroom, Tori overheard Jade apologizing to Cat for her actions earlier in Sikowitz's class; to say Tori was shocked would be an understatement and now for some reason she couldn't keep her eyes off the girl.

'Like you could before.' said a voice in Tori's head. _'What the hell was that?'_ thought Tori. 'You heard me.' _'Shut up conscience!'_ thought Tori as she once again found herself staring at the goth on the couch at the other side of the room.

Jade was sitting next to Beck like usual; only they didn't seem as close as they usually were, but still close only…different. Tori couldn't help be feel…uneasy? No, 'Jealous?' _'N-No, besides why would I be jealous of Jade sitting next to Beck.'_ 'Who said it was Jade you're jealous of?'

"Alright…it's about that time ladies and gents! Let's get it crackin'!" said André, jumping up from his stop on the floor and clapping his hands together and getting Tori to come back to the present.

The gang set up their stuff and started shooting around 1:30am. Dana, who knew she should've been in bed after the long day she had, rejoined the group not wanting to miss this sure to be entertaining event. The gang and Mrs. West laughed and awed together at their many different skits. One involving Rex doing stand up had everybody crying they laughed so hard, it didn't help that around this time they were getting a little sleepy. Jade had left the room to get her guitar and returned just in time to see her mother letting out a loud laugh. Jade paused just in the entrance of the living room, just to take it in. She hadn't heard her mom laugh that way in a long time and at that moment Jade could not have been happier that Cat put her name in the drawing. She was about to make her present known, but decided to hang back as Tori took the spotlight to sing.

Dana West was thoroughly enjoying the free and surprisingly very good show she was receiving from her daughter and her classmates. She knew the children were talented, but seeing it firsthand left her amazed. Tori, who she had found to be a very charming young lady, was singing a lovely song at the moment. Dana could not understand her daughter's extreme dislike for the sweet girl. Speaking of her daughter, she figured Jade would have been back by now. Looking toward the living room entrance Dana spotted said daughter, but it was as if she was in a trance. She was concerned for a second before she followed the path of Jade's stare, which to her surprise lead straight to Tori. The look on her daughter's face told her everything she needed to know.

'_Oh my God...'_ was all Dana could think when she recognized that look.

When Tori finished her song, Mrs. West complimented her on her performance and Tori graciously thanked her in return; she giggled at her friends' obnoxious, but welcomed cheers. For some reason she looked toward the hallway and caught sight of Jade. When the two locked eyes the goth quickly looked away and entered the room, making herself known to the rest. The look on Jade's face threw Tori off because she pretty sure that it couldn't have been directed at her. As Jade took the stage; Tori could not keep her eyes off her. The way Jade soulfully sung and played her guitar had Tori entranced and by the time she was done Tori was in a completely other world.

"Alright that's a wrap my peoples!" said André.

"Haha…peoples!" laughed Cat, becoming goofier (if that's even possible) as the early morning hours past.

Tori was snapped out of her trance by her friends and went to help pack up their equipment and props. While Tori was helping André with his camera, she looked toward the couch and was met with a curious look from Jade's mother.

'_Oh my God, she caught me staring at her daughter like a freak.'_ thought Tori trying not to panic, as she quickly averted her eyes back to what she was doing.

Dana looked at Jade then Tori and a she could not help the smile that made its way onto her face.

"Mom…what's up?" asked Jade curiously, noticing the look on her mother's face.

"Nothing." answered Dana innocently. "It's time for this remarkably young looking, old woman to go to bed." she said giving her daughter a hug. "Goodnight." she said, releasing Jade.

"Goodnight…and mom…thanks for being here." said Jade.

"I always will, sweetheart. I'm sorry if it never felt like it before, I truly am." said Dana whole heartedly, hugging Jade again and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Alright, alright time for bed." said Jade, putting her shield back into place.

"Alright I get the hint…Goodnight…or good morning, I should say, everyone. I wish you all sweet dreams." said Dana by the living room entrance.

She received a chorus of 'You too's and 'Good morning Mrs. West.' in return, which caused her to chuckle. Dana looked at her daughter and her friends one more time, before heading for her room with a smile on her face.

Soon everything had been put up and everyone's sleeping bags had been laid out.

"Whoohoohoo man, Jade your mom is hot. Is she from Northridge?" asked Rex in his pj's.

"Rex? Do you like your head being attached to your body?" asked Jade innocently, adding a death glare at the end.

"Backin' off. I was just kiddin' mama." said Rex, with his hand raised in surrender.

Jade gave him an evil smirk, before turning to the rest.

"I'm out you guys." she said and then left out the room, with a chorus of 'Mornings' behind her.

"Hey Jade…" said Tori catching Jade's arm. "I heard what you said…to Cat earlier. That was really nice of you." said Tori.

"Yeah so, you gonna give me a medal for it?" said Jade fully returning to her usual cold self.

"No. I was just saying that it was nice, that's all." said Tori just as funky back.

"Great, so can you let go of me now so I can go to bed?" _'And hopefully not dream of you.'_ added Jade in her head.

Tori let her go and walked back into the living room. Jade just rubbed her bicep through her shirt; missing Tori's soft touch, as she made her way up the stairs to her room.

Soon the gang was using the two bathrooms downstairs (boys in one, girls in the other), getting ready for bed. Tori was the last one to get done with her nightly routine, changing into a purple tank and teal track shorts. As she was making her way back to the living room she heard a giggling coming down the stairs.

"What were you all up to?" asked Tori suspiciously.

"Hehe…We were in Jade's room...hehe." said Cat in between giggles.

"Man and it's as weird as you think." said Rex, with a shudder.

"Yep." said Robbie.

"**Oh** yeah." said André.

"I like it." said Cat smiling.

"You guys were where? ! Do you know what would happen if she'd caught you? ! She said leave to your imagination and mine is taking me to bad places." said Tori.

"I tried to warn 'em." said Beck, joining Tori's side.

"Well Mom and Dad we thought of that, so one of us kept a look out at all times." said Rex. "She's still in the bathroom, if anyone else (Tori) is curious."

Tori knew it was a bad idea, but of course being just as hard headed and as curious as her friends. She had to go up there.

"Ugh, fine! You guys are a bad influence. You sure she's still in the bathroom?" wanting to make sure she would have time.

"Yep she was about to get ready for bed." answered Robbie.

Tori stepped onto the staircase, hesitating for a second before quickly making her way up to the second floor of the house. There were three hallways, two on either side and one in the middle. Tori went down the middle one. Tori planned to move quickly past the bathroom, but what she saw through the cracked door stopped her in her tracks. Jade had the shower running and was in the process of taking off her clothes. Jade removed her shirt and Tori gasped at the sight of the raven haired girl's beautiful upper body. Tori knew she should not be doing what she was doing, but she could not tear her eyes away. The decision to move away from the door was made for her when Jade suddenly turned toward the small opening. Moving quickly, Tori hurriedly made her way into a nearby room.

Jade, thinking she saw someone outside her bathroom door, quickly yanked it open and stepped out to looking ready to fight; but she saw no one. Shrugging, the goth simply made her way back into the bathroom; shutting and locking the door behind her.

Tori peeked into the hallway and left out a relieved breath, seeing that the coast was clear. Quickly exiting the room she was hiding in, Tori made her way to the only door in the hall with a dim light shining out from under it. Praying that it was Jade's room, she opened the door just a crack and peaked inside.

'_Oh yeah, this is it.'_ thought Tori as she stepped into the dimly lit room.

As soon as the door was shut behind her, Tori began looking around her dark friend's room. The room fit Jade perfectly, with its darkly painted walls and furniture. There was a black four poster bed across the room, which made Tori blush at the not so innocent thoughts that ran through her mind. At first glance there were a few creepy things that scared her a little bit; such as Jade's scissor collection and she was not going anywhere near those shelves with all those jars filled with God knows what. Remembering the little souvenir Jade took with her when Rex was in the hospital. Tori shudder at the odd memory; then continued with her (not) snooping. Upon taking a closer look, she began to see the warmer side of her cold friend. Things like stuff animals, non black clothing, and goofy pics of her and the gang. Tori had made her way over to the black desk in the room and that's where she saw the pictures. Some looked to be before she arrived at HA and then some were after. As Tori continued to go through the pictures, one fell back onto the desk face down. When she picked it up to look at it, she was shocked to say the least. It must have been one of the rare times that Jade and herself were not at each other's throats and actually hugging and smiling in a picture together, it was taken at Cat's seventeenth birthday party last summer. Tori had forgotten all about that, just like all the other times the two have gotten close because it seems like the closer they get the greater the push Jade makes away from her. Tori sadly put the photos back on the desk and was about to leave out of the room, when a file set off by itself on Jade's laptop desktop titled 'Clouded Minds' caught her eye. Tori knew she was asking for it, but could not help wanting to know what was in it. She had overheard Jade talking to Sikowitz about a play she had been working on for awhile now and she seemed to really be excited about it. Tori finally made up her mind, as she went to look out the bedroom door to make sure the coast was still clear and then went back to sit at Jade's desk. Once she opened it, she realized that she was correct and opened the first act inside it and began reading. By the time she had read through the first act she couldn't stop.

'_This is amazingly good.'_ thought Tori to herself, not hearing the door open and close behind her.

She was halfway down another page when she got that feeling, like in the scary movies when the killer's standing right behind you. Tori's body went rigid and not wanting to prolong her fate, the half-Latina slowly turned to her right; only to come face to face with a not to happy looking Jade West. Despite being scared of what the goth would do, Tori couldn't help but admire Jade's sleepwear. She had on a black long-sleeved V-neck shirt, black lady boxers, and her hair was slightly tousled and damp from quickly towel drying it.

"Close it and get out." Jade said rather calmly.

"J-Jade I'm sorry…" started Tori as she shut the laptop and got up from the desk chair, but was cut off with a hand in the air.

"We're even now, but if I catch you in here again…" Jade trailed off menacingly.

"I really am sorry." said Tori as she brushed pass Jade and hesitating just before opened the door to leave. "And just to let you know, from what I got to read, I think your new play is amazing."

"Yeah right…thanks for the review Vega." Jade said dismissively.

"I mean it." said Tori frustrated. "Oh and you're welcome…Why are you putting yourself down right now?"

"Aren't you supposed to be downstairs by now?" asked Jade smartly, while taking a seat on the edge of her bed.

Tori ran a hand through her hair and took a calming breath, before slowly walking up to Jade and sitting next to her on the bed.

"Jade did something happen with your father?" asked Tori softly, before turning to look at Jade's face.

The raven haired girl face looked pain, before returning to her normal hard expression.

"Nothing new…So you really like my play, huh?" asked Jade, with a cocky smirk.

Tori decided to go with the change of subject, for now at least.

"Yeah, what I read was really good; but then I was interrupted by an evil presence standing behind me." added Tori jokingly.

"Thanks, it's not finished…still trying to work out some things." said Jade with a genuine smile.

"Well, I can't wait till it is finished 'cause I have a feeling it's gonna be great." said Tori, with smile of her own.

Somehow the two teens ended up sitting next to each other leaning back against the bed's headboard, reading the rest of Jade's unfinished play and actually bouncing some ideas off one another. The two carried on like that, until the sky started to show signs of the incoming sunrise.

…

Dana's internal alarm clock had awoken her, so she figured since she couldn't go back to sleep she'd head downstairs and make her some coffee. When she got downstairs she made a stop by the living room to check on the kids. Everyone was still fast asleep, except one was missing. Assuming Tori was in the bathroom; Dana continued on her way to the kitchen and began making her much needed morning coffee. While that was brewing, she started to make a quick breakfast. When it was almost done, Dana headed back up stairs to wake her sleeping daughter. When she entered the room, a soft gasp fell from her lips.

…

**A.N.** *Gasp* Review time! : D


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Victorious, just this story plot. : )

**A.N.** Wow thanks everybody for all of your awesome reviews. I appreciate them so much. ^_^ A few of you shared how you thought this chapter would start and a couple of you were right. Keep in mind this story is already written out, but I still like to hear you guys' thoughts on it. We are past the halfway mark now, only two more chapters to go after this one. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. : )

…

Dana headed back upstairs to wake her sleeping daughter. When she entered the room, a soft gasp fell from her lips. Her daughter lay sound asleep on her bed, only she was not alone. Intertwined with her daughter was the missing Tori Vega; also sound asleep with her head resting in-between the crook of Jade's next, her right arm wrapped around her waist, and her right leg had found its way in-between Jade's own. Jade's arms had Tori pulled to her tight and her face was buried in Tori's hair. Dana slowly backed out of the room, closing the door behind her. She paused for a moment, before making her way toward the staircase.

…

Jade felt small circles being drawn on the skin just above her left hip, she just smiled into her companion's hair. She slowly took her left hand and interlaced their fingers. She kissed her, now giggling companion's forehead. Tori rose up and looked down at the raven haired girl.

"Good morning." said Tori.

"Morning." returned Jade, as Tori leaned down to give her a kiss.

The kissed soon became heated, as Tori moved to straddle Jade's waist. Tori's right hand made it into Jade's hair, while her left under the pale girl's top. Jade's hands made it very clear that Tori's tank top had to go. Tori sat up and slowly began pulling her shirt up her lovely stomach; she got to the skin just below her breast…

(Running)

"Peeeee!" "Caaat!" "Sorry Robbie, be out in a sec!" "Aww, tartar sauce!"

(More running)

Both Tori and Jade's eyes flew open, at the commotion coming from the hallway. Tori's eyes went cross-eyed for a second before they focused on the ivory skin in front of them. Jade found her face buried in hair…sweet smelling hair, but still hair that was not her own. Both girls quickly replayed the events of last night and both began to hyperventilate, at the thought of who they were cuddled up with. Hands under shirts, legs intertwined; Tori looked up, while Jade slowly looked down.

"Jesus." "Oh my God." said Jade and Tori, as they hurried away from one another.

"God, Vega trying to fondle me my sleep?" asked Jade dramatically.

"Um, excuse me but your hand was under my shirt!" said Tori incredulously.

"Yeah, and your thigh was in my crotch!" countered Jade, both her and Tori trying to ignore the throbbing in-between their legs.

"Yeah well…your neck smells weird." replied Tori, in childlike manner.

"Yeah well, your hair smells weird." replied Jade, just as 'maturely'.

"Yeah well…"

The two girls continued bickering back and forth all the way down the stairs and into the kitchen, only stopping when they noticed all of their friends and Dana had stopped to look at them.

"Uh, hey guys. Good morning, Mrs. West." said Tori, with a sheepish smile.

"What, are you looking at?" Jade asked the gang in her usual snarky tone.

"Jade." said Dana in a warning tone, while holding out a cup of coffee for her daughter.

"Good morning, Tori. Would you like some coffee as well?" asked Dana, with a smile.

"Ah no thanks, orange juice is fine." said Tori, pouring some for herself as she took a seat next to Cat at the kitchen table.

"Hey hey." said Cat, all cheery as usual.

"Hey, Cat." said Tori laughing, while putting an omelet on her plate.

Jade took the seat across from Tori, as her mother sat in-between the two; at the head of the table.

"So, Tori where were you last night?" asked Rex 'innocently'.

Tori choked on her bite of omelet, while Jade coughed on a sip of coffee. Both girls received pats on the back.

"Uh…" said Tori, suddenly very interested in the contents of her breakfast.

"So, you guys want to see that new horror movie tonight?" asked Beck, saving Tori from the awkward conversation.

"Oh yeah, The House of Pain!" said Cat happily, while excitedly clapping her hands.

"I'm down." "Cool beans." "Let's do it." answered André, Robbie, and Rex.

The gang soon got sucked into talking about the gory flick. Tori looked at Beck and he gave her a wink, Tori gave a shaky smile in return. A small feeling of guilt passed through her, as she thought of the dream she had this morning involving his girlfriend; little did she know she wasn't the only one having not so innocent dreams.

Breakfast was soon over; the gang took turns getting dressed in the bathrooms, packed up, and now they were all (after thanking Mrs. West for her hospitality) heading out the door. Tori was the last to head out the door, but was stopped just outside of it; hearing her name being called behind her. Jade ran up with Tori's hair brush in her hand.

"You forgot this." said Jade, sheepishly handing Tori the brush.

"Thanks." replied the half-Latina, taking the brush just as sheepishly from the goth.

"And thank you for…for last night." said Jade, while awkwardly scratching the back of her neck.

"For what…fondling you?" asked Tori, jokingly.

Jade's shocked face was all Tori needed to see, as she turned to walk down the porch laughing.

"Ha ha, Vega." said Jade sarcastically, to herself.

A smiling Jade reentered her house and as soon as she shut the door, she met with a knowing grin from her mother.

"What?" asked a confused Jade.

"Nothing." said Dana innocently, as she made her way up the stairs.

'_What is with her?'_ thought Jade, before heading to the backyard to do some writing.

…

A month had past and everything was the norm, well whatever the norm was for Hollywood Arts. It was a quarter till seven and almost time for the last play of the year. Most of the major parts had been reserved for participating seniors, so of course Tori and the gang were in it; as well as some of their other fellow seniors and some underclassmen. All of their families showed up (André's crazy grandma included), well all except one raven haired girl's. The gang now stood behind the curtain, peeking out at the crowd.

"I DON'T KNOW YOU!"

"Aww grandma, don't hurt the man! He was just tryin' to be nice!" yelled André as he ran to go help the man who tried to offer his grandmother a seat.

Tori and the others cracked up at the sight. The half-Latina looked toward Jade at the other side of the curtain and her laughter came to a halt. Anyone who didn't know the goth would've thought she looked like her usual pissed off self, but Tori could see through the mask and see the sadness behind it. Excusing herself from the group of laughing teens, she went to stand next to the pale skinned girl.

"Hey Jade, everything ok?" asked Tori; knowing full well it wasn't, but didn't exactly know what else to say.

"It's fine Vega. Why wouldn't it be?" said Jade in her usual snarky tone.

"No, it's not." said Tori, crossing her arms.

"You know what? You're right. Your voice is starting to give me a headache." said Jade, turning away from Tori and back to the almost full audience.

Tori said nothing as she studied the goth and put together what she saw.

"Can I help you?" asked Jade snottily, noticing Tori's non-absence. They had roughly eight minutes till curtain up, so Tori took the opportunity to pull a Jade. She grabbed the goth's hand and dragged her, disapproving remarks and all, to one of the costume closets. Jade was giving her her best 'why the fuck are you touching me' look, but Tori remained unfazed.

"I'm sorry that their not here." said Tori softly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Jade, playing dumb.

"Jade…" trailed off Tori, as Jade turned away. "I'm sure they have a good reason for…"

"Don't. Don't lie for them." said Jade, meeting Tori's eyes.

"Jade…I admit I don't know about your father, but your mom wants to be here." said Tori, trying to make it better for the raven haired girl; but knowing her words had little effect.

"Then why isn't she?" asked Jade, with a vulnerability that shocked and saddened the tan skinned girl.

"I don't know…but I do know that you will be great. You **are** great Jade…fantastic, in every performance you do."

"But no one ever sees it." said Jade, looking down at the floor.

"I see."

Jade looked up at Tori, with an expression that was a mix between shock and something else Tori couldn't quite figure out. Jade was just about to say something, when there was a knock on the closet door.

"Curtain up in five ladies."

Jade opened the door and made a motion, telling Tori to go ahead. Tori hesitated a second before reluctantly moving toward the door; only to be stopped by a firm hand on her arm. So many things Jade wanted to say, but of course her shield would only let its guard down for so long before it locked into place again. So…

"You're not so bad there yourself Vega." was all that made it out of her mouth; which to her surprise got her a smile and, if she wasn't mistaken, a slight blush in return.

The two young women left the closet together, both much happier then when they went in.

The play of course was a hit. Afterward, the gang and others were all gathered by Tori's locker; talking about their last performance at HA.

"Jade."

Jade turned around to see her mother, standing there with a proud smile on her face.

"Mom…you came?" said Jade slightly stunned, as she received a hug from her mother.

"Of course, I came. You have been talking about this play for months, which might I add all of your performances were excellent in." said Dana, receiving thanks in return from Jade and the gang. "I'm sorry I cut it so close. Your father and I had a minor disagreement earlier, but it's fine now."

Jade knew any disagreement with her father was never minor and could see the sadness her mother was trying to hide from her. She looked toward the doors just in time to see the man of the hour entering them, seemingly oblivious to the fact that the play was now over, talking nonchalantly to someone on his cell phone. The group around Tori's locker got quiet knowing that this was about to go very badly.

"What are you doing here?" asked a very pissed off Jade West.

"John I'll call you back." said Marcus, as he hung up and put away his phone. "Jade. So…I don't come and you're angry, I come and you're still not pleased?"

"Figures…if it has nothing to do with West Tech; then it's like it doesn't exist. The play is over, so you can stop pretending like you care and leave." said Jade.

"Obviously you have something you wish to discuss with me, but here and now is not the proper time." said Marcus, trying to end the conversation.

"It's never the proper time with you!" yelled Jade.

"Enough!" said Marcus, raising his voice.

By now all the kids and parents in the hallways had turned in their direction.

"We'll discuss this later. End of discussion. I'll meet you both at home." said Marcus addressing both Dana and Jade, before leaving out of the school.

Everyone went back to their conversations, trying not to eavesdrop any longer, except Tori and the gang kept their eyes on the young goth. Jade just stared at the door for a few seconds, trying to keep her harden mask up, before she turned and walked determinedly to her locker.

"Jade sweetheart, I'm so sorry. I told him not to come, if he was going to act like that." said Dana, trying to comfort her daughter.

"Mom, it's fine." said Jade shaking it off, as she snatch her leather jacket out her locker and threw it on. "I'll be home soon. I gotta go somewhere."

"Jade…"

"Mom, I'm alright." said Jade, raising her voice slightly and then she took a calming breath. "I'm sorry, it's just…I'm fine. I'll be home soon. You just be careful driving back ok."

Jade shut her locker and gave mother a reassuring smile, before she turned to walk out the school doors. As hard as she tried, Jade couldn't stop the tears that began to roll down her cheeks. Jade reached her car door and opened it, as she angrily wiped her eyes.

"Jade…"

"What the fuck?" said Jade, when a hand on her shoulder took her by surprise; not having heard Tori come up behind her.

"Sorry. Jade I…"

"Not now Tori." said Jade firmly, looking down and playing with her car keys. "I'm fine. Go do whatever it is little Tori's do."

Jade got in her convertible and before she could start the engine, her passenger door opened and shut.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Jade, looking over at Tori in the passenger seat.

"Tori's don't abandon their friends and I know you don't want to be alone right now. I see you remember." said Tori, give Jade the 'I'm not getting out of this car, so you might as well start 'er up' look.

And that's exactly what she did after she let out a sigh of defeat. The two rode through the city in a surprisingly comfortable silence, soon making their way to some hills. The radio now played, as they glided through the quiet hills. Jade glanced over at Tori and took her time to study the tan skinned girl. She had her head thrown back, eyes closed, while her long locks flowed wildly in the wind.

'_Beautiful.'_ was the only thought Jade's mind could form for the lovely sight before her.

_You are everything I wanted  
The scars, all I'll ever know_

_If I told you you were right_  
_Would you take my hand tonight?_  
_If I told you the reasons why_  
_Would you leave your life and ride?_

_And ride…_

'_Would she run away with me? _Why yes, 'cause you're oh so charming to her? _Oh, shut up.' _

Jade broke out of her musings and turned her focus, once again, on the road ahead; but soon found her head turning to the right again, only to find her companion's warm gaze already on her.

"What?" asked Jade, with a slight blush.

"Nothing." returned Tori with a smile.

Tori soon started to giggle.

"What?" asked Jade, who couldn't help but giggle a little at the half-Latina.

"_Nothing._ It's just…this is kind of great." said Tori, with a shy smile.

Tori let out another giggle; soon the tan skinned girl threw her hands up and let out yells of excitement. All Jade could do was shake her head and laugh, and soon joined the brunette as they sped through the night.

_You saw all my pieces broken_  
_This darkness that I could never show_

_If I told you you were right_  
_Would you take my hand tonight?_  
_If I told you the reasons why_  
_Would you leave your life and ride?_

_And ride…_

_Ride…_

_And ride…_

_Whoahhh…ohohoh…  
__Whoahhh…ohohoh…  
__Whoa…oh  
__Whoa…oh…oh…_

_(singer and instrumentals fade out)_

Jade soon turned off onto a wooded side road, which wound up and up until it came to a flat landing. The Camaro rumbled to stop in front of a guard rail, just before a steep cliff drop.

"Comet Cliff." said Tori softly, as Jade cut the engine.

"You've been here before?" asked Jade surprised.

"Yeah…well not up here. My middle school took a field trip to the observatory up the road. We didn't get to come up here though, it's beautiful." finished Tori, looking up at the star filled sky.

"Yes, it is." said Jade softly, looking at Tori.

The pale skinned girl quickly shook herself out her trance and turned down the radio.

"Yeah, I come here a lot when I need to…" trailed off Jade as she leaned her seat back.

"…just be." finished Tori as she mimicked Jade's laying position.

"Yeah." said Jade softly, with a hint of sadness in her voice, as she stared up at the night sky.

"Hey, it's going to be ok." said Tori, as she unconsciously placed her left hand on top of Jade's right.

Tori quickly removed her hand and in an effort to cover up the awkward moment; she decided to ask Jade about her weekend plans with Beck, even though she really didn't want to know.

"So uh, what are you and the Beck's up to this weekend?" asked Tori, with a fake smile.

"Nothin' much." answered Jade simply, while playing with her hands.

Tori sat up on her elbow and looked down at Jade with a suspicious look on her face.

"What's been up with you guys?"

"Nothin'. Beck's a friend. We don't have to be attached at the hip."

"Yeah, but you're more than friends right?"

Jade was silent, contemplating her next words carefully. Either she lied and gave Tori the generic, 'Yeah, of course.', or she'd finally let down a major guard that had been her lifejacket for so long.

"Not for four months…and even before that we knew that we weren't clicking that way together."

"Oh Jade, I'm…I'm sorry. What happened? I'm mean it's none of my business, but you both still seem close." said Tori, as she raised up fully and put her seat back up.

'_You__ happened.' _thought Jade, as she sat her seat up as well. "Nothing happened we just didn't work ok?" said Jade frustrated, as she got of the car and walked behind it; to the telescope attached to the guardrail, not far from Tori's side of the car.

Tori sighed, before making her way over to the raven haired girl.

"I'm sorry." said Tori, looking down sheepishly.

"Tori…seriously stop apologizing." said Jade with a smirk, as she turned to face the tan skinned girl.

"Ok." replied Tori, with a smile. "So…a Camaro right?" asked Tori, as she put her hands in her hoodie pockets and looked at the black convertible.

"Correct." answered Jade, raising an impressed eyebrow.

"So uh, I know we're not super close and all; but I don't ever remember you driving this before."

Jade ignoring the hurt feeling she felt when Tori mentioned the always present distance she had put between them and replied, "Yeah, it was a recent 'Sorry, I've pretty much ignored you for most of your life. Why don't I buy you a car?' eighteenth birthday present. So naturally I accepted his, 'Here, I can't give you love; but here's something shiny instead.' gift. I made him work for it though. I wasn't getting just any car and that's how I got that beauty over there. Probably one of the only gifts I've gotten from my father, in awhile, that I genuinely love."

"It's pretty." said Tori with smile, trying to make another awkward situation less awkward.

Jade just gave her that 'Did you really just say that?' stare, before she busted out laughing. Tori's smile got bigger; as she basked in the beautiful laugh that she rarely, if ever, got to hear.

"What?" asked Tori giggling and playfully swatting the goth's right arm.

Tori was removing her left hand from Jade's arm, when Jade's right hand caught her left forearm and pulled her to her. Tori's arms somehow ended up around Jade's neck, while Jade's found themselves around Tori's waist. Their laughter began to fade, as they started to notice their intimate embrace. Intense blue eyes meant soft brown. With hearts beating out of their chest they slowly, but surely, began to lean into each other. Jade's boots made her slightly taller than Tori, so she lowered her head for the half-Latina. Eyes closed, noses brushed, lips less than a breath apart…

*Beep Beep* *Beep Beep*

It was as if the ringing of the phone smacked them out of their little world and drop kicked them back into reality. They backed away from each other, and Tori turned away from Jade to answer her phone. The shaken up goth ran a hand over her face, before moving to lean on the telescope anchored on the guard rail.

"Hey, mom…No, I'm fine…Sorry, I kinda left with Jade…I'll be right there…I know, I'm sorry…Love you…See ya soon…Bye." said Tori, finishing up her phone call.

Tori ran a hand through her hair and took a deep breath, before turning to face Jade. Once again blue eyes meant brown and both held the unspoken question, 'Did that really almost happen?'

"I have…" "To go, yeah." Interrupted Jade, as she hurriedly walked passed Tori to her passenger side door.

Jade opened the door for the tan skinned girl and awkwardly avoided looking at her, as she entered the car. Soon the two were off, yet again, speeding through the hills; only this time they road in an unsure silence. Jade's Camaro came to stop in front of the Vega residence, the engine's rumble filling the loaded silence. Tori turned to say something, but stopped when, when she saw that Jade was facing away from her. She opened the door and was about to step out when…

"Thank you. Thank you for…Just thanks." said Jade softly, as she focused her gaze on her lap.

"Anytime." said Tori with a smile, before she did something that neither girl expected.

Tori quickly leaned over and placed a soft kiss on the pale girl's cheek, and then just as quickly left the stunned blue eyed girl sitting alone in her car. Jade watched the half-Latina walk into her house and with a smirk, that was quickly turning into a smile, took off into the night.

…

**A.N. **Awwww! : ) The song used in this chapter is "Ride" by Cary Brothers. Reviews are like little shots of happiness. Haha. : D I don't know. Come on, I don't bite. : )


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Victorious, just this story plot.

…

It was the last week of school for the seniors and three weeks since that star filled night and Tori still couldn't get the smile off her face. She and Jade had crossed a boundary that night and ever since she couldn't get the pale skinned girl out of her mind.

'Yet again, like you could before. _Shut. Up.'_ thought Tori.

She and Jade's relationship had gotten closer and closer. Jade had been snapping at her less and less, opening up to one another had become less like pulling teeth, and somewhere along the line she had started to become Tori instead of Vega; that's why when a disgruntled Jade walked in and ripped open her locker, Tori didn't hesitate in making her way over to the raven haired girl.

"Not now." said Jade, as she angrily threw books in her locker.

Tori just remained looking at her, nonchalantly leaned against the lockers next to the goth's.

"Aww, who didn't have their coffee this morning?" asked Tori in a mocking tone. "Here you can have mine." offered Tori, with a smile.

"I don't want it."

"Oh, come on. It's your favorite." said Tori, wiggling the cup slightly.

"I said keep your damn coffee!" yelled Jade, slamming her locker door and turning her fiery gaze on the half-Latina.

Tori's face took on the 'Whoa, what the hell is wrong?' face. Jade had never came at her like that, even when they weren't the best of friends.

"Jade what's wrong?" asked Tori, truly concerned; as she put the coffee down.

"Why does it have to be something wrong with me? Why not you? And why is it any of your business if it was?" Jade started to move in on Tori and slowly backing her up against the nearby wall, spewing words filled with anger and malice along the way. The gang, who were hanging near the soda machines, heard the commotion and walked across the hall toward Jade's locker. "Why do care so much about me? You'd think after all I've done to you, you'd take a hint. What do I have to do? ! I yell at you constantly, call you names, poured coffee on you, got you detention, gave you death flowers, stole your blood, tried to ruin your 'prome', put glue in your shampoo, left you in the desert! I mean what the fuck do I have to do to get you to LEAVE ME ALONE? !"

*Smack!*

Suddenly all the fire and anger was knocked right out of the blue eyed girl. It was as if she was brought out of a trance filled with nothing, but hatred and pain. Shocked blue eyes meant angry, tear filled brown; as Jade slowly brought her left hand up to her stinging left cheek.

"You don't have to do anything…I'm done." said a teary eyed Tori, trying to keep her voice even.

The half-Latina was making her way around the raven haired girl, who just crushed her heart, when said girl grabbed her left arm.

"Tori, wait…" tried a desperate Jade.

"No." said Tori firmly, as she yanked her arm away. "…Fuck you Jade West." were the last words the tan girl spoke, before she walked away and didn't look back.

Tori's parting words left Jade and the rest of the students in the hall in a stunned silence. The bell rang signaling the start of the school day. As everyone else began shuffling off to their respective classes, one raven haired girl just stood there frozen in the spot where she'd just lost the best thing that had ever happened to her. Tori was quickly followed by Cat, while the guys remained mouths agape from what they just witnessed. Jade slowly made her way back to her locker, numbly turned the dial, and grabbed her jacket before walking out the school doors.

"Jade!" called Beck, as he ran to catch her.

The pale skinned girl paused, "Don't." was all she said, before she kept on walking.

Beck could only watch, as she peeled out of the school lot.

…

Later that night, at the Vega residence…

*Knock Knock*

"Tori, baby?" said Holly, after tentatively knocking on her youngest daughter's door.

"…Yeah?" was the low, muffled reply.

"Dinner's almost ready."

"…Ok…I'll be down in a little while."

"K, sweetie. Want me to make you a plate?" asked Holly, in full on momma mode.

"…No, it's fine."

"Ok, baby." said Holly, before she worriedly walked away from her daughter's door.

When Tori came home, she went straight to her room and hadn't been out except to use the bathroom or to get something to drink from the kitchen. When Holly had managed to catch her daughter's attention, she didn't recognize the girl in front of her. Her whole demeanor had changed since she left for school this morning. Tori had always been her happier, more easygoing child; but lately she's had this glow about her, complete with goofy smile and now it's as if the glow had been snuffed out. Whatever it was had to have happened at school, and Holly was damn sure going to find out what had happened to her daughter; but at the same time, she wanted to give her the space she needed.

Fifteen minutes later dinner was ready and Trina was loudly singing along to the music on PearPhone, as she came down the stairs. She had finished her finals this past Friday and was now back at home, reclaiming her queen diva throne.

"Trina…Trina…Trina!" yelled Holly, getting her eldest's attention.

"What? !" answered Trina, taking out her earbuds. "I'm mean yes, oh lovely mother of mine?" Trina said sweetly, after Holly fixed her with a look.

"Where's your sister?" asked Holly.

"Still in her room. What's up with her today? She was all smiles, and then it's like somebody drowned her puppy or something."

"I don't know. I was hoping you could tell me." said Holly, as she set the table.

Trina just shrugged and went to fix her plate.

'_Alright, that's enough space.'_ thought Holly, as she made her way up the stairs; giving her husband a quick kiss as they passed on the steps.

She once again knocked softly on Tori's door, only this time she announced that she was coming in.

"Mom, I said I'd be down." Holly heard from the dark room, just before she flipped on the light switch.

The sound of sniffles came from a lump in her daughter's bed.

"Oh baby…Are you sick?" said Holly, as she made her way over to Tori's bed and sat on the edge next to her.

She was answered with another muffled 'No, I'm fine.', as she gently took the cover from her daughter's hands and pulled it away from her face. She was meant with a red nose and puffy eyes, and more sniffles.

"You don't look fine." said Holly, in a motherly tone.

Tori tried holding them in, but hearing the caring tone in mother's voice triggered her tears once more. Nothing broke Holly's heart more than seeing one of her children cry, so she instantly went to comfort her baby girl.

"Honey, what is it? You know you can tell me anything, right?" said Holly, as she softly stroked Tori's hair.

Tori nodded, but still refused to meet her mother's eyes.

"Did something happen at school today?" asked Holly, receiving another nod.

"Mom…I…" "Tori, Cat says you're not picking up your pho…" said Trina, as she just barged in the room while carrying the house phone.

She was stopped mid sentence, when she saw the scene in front of her. Regardless of however many tiny beefs siblings may have, true siblings always care when one of their own is hurt; even if they don't go all out to show it. Trina knew by the look on her sister's face that something was really wrong.

"What's wrong?" asked Trina, genuinely concerned.

"Umm…" Tori gave her mom the 'I love my sister, but I really don't feel like talking about this in front of her' look.

"Uh Trina baby, will you see if the pie is done for me?" asked Dana.

Trina left the room with a raised eyebrow and a head nod. "Sure…"

As soon as Trina left the room, Holly settled next to her daughter on her bed and listened intently, giving feedback and support when needed, as she laid everything out that has been weighing heavily on her mind and heart.

"Even after everything that's happened between us…I…I think I love her, mom…Which is stupid, I know. God, I don't even know how this happened!" said Tori, as she ran a frustrated hand through her hair and sat back against her headboard. "Do you hate me?" she asked, as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Tori…Tori, baby look at me." said Holly firmly, as took her daughter's face in her hands. "I will never hate you, ok sweetheart. I love you with all my heart and so does your father, and even your crazy sister."

"I heard that…but I guess I do love this little runt." said Trina with a smile, as she made her way back into the room; followed by David Vega. "And the only one who's stupid is West for being such a bitc…" "Trina…" "… a butthole, there ya happy?" said Trina, after she got looks for both her parents.

As soon as their attention was back on Tori, she mouthed 'bitch' anyway; getting a laugh from her younger sister.

"Trina, dad…what are you guys doing in here?...And how much of that did you hear?" asked Tori apprehensively.

Seeing the somewhat guilty looks on their faces, she got her answer.

"What? ! You know I'm nosy." said Trina, like that totally justified her actions.

"And you?" asked Holly, with her eyebrow raised at her husband.

"Hey, I just wanted to know where all my ladies had run off to." said David, throwing his hands up in surrender."And I love you mija, no matter what." finished David, as he placed a tender kiss on Tori's head; and then tickled her.

"Awwww, that was so beautiful." said Trina mockingly, as she tried to cover up wiping actual tears. "Alright…*Clap Clap*…our food's gettin' cold. Come on sis, I'll even let you give me your piece of pie." said Trina, good naturedly.

"Aww, thanks." said Tori sarcastically, she and Holly got off of her bed.

"I know, I know I'm a giver." said Trina, as she walked out the room; followed by their father, while he shook his head.

Holly and Tori began to follow them, when Holly gently grabbed Tori's arm.

"And Tori…" said Holly, getting her daughter to pause just inside her door frame.

"Yeah, mom?" asked Tori.

"I know things seem hard and confusing right now, but everything's gonna work out sweetie. Moms know these things."

Tori simply gave a weak smile and nodded, before giving her a warm hug.

'_I hope so.' _thought Tori, as she inhaled her mother's soothing scent.

…

A resounding slam resonated through the West residence, as Jade slammed shut the door to the garage. The pale skinned girl didn't have to worry about taking any shit from her father, since he left this morning after their family's talk show worthy fight.

'_Good riddance.'_ thought the goth, as she threw her belongings down in the kitchen and grabbed a bottled water from the fridge.

Jade poured some of the clear liquid into a glass and gulped it down, wishing it was another clear liquid.

'_Speaking of which…'_ thought Jade, as she once again raided the fridge.

"…voilá." She said as found her father's 'hidden' Grey Goose bottle.

'_What's the legal age again?...Who gives a fuck?'_ thought the raven haired girl, as she put ice and a good amount of the drink in her glass; and then took a big gulp.

The pale skinned girl coughed a little, as the liquid burned a fiery path down her throat. It tasted like straight up rubbing alcohol, but what could she do? She had drunk the last of the OJ, before she left for school and nothing else in the fridge really went with it. Jade gulped down the rest of the fiery liquid and went to pour another; when she suddenly stopped with the bottle in the air. The raven haired girl had caught her reflection in the widow across the kitchen and it suddenly turned into her father's. After every argument he had with her or her mother, he'd go to the kitchen; get his drink and then shut himself off in his office.

'_You're just like me.'_ said the reflection.

"I'm nothing like you!" said Jade, as she slammed down the bottle on the island counter.

She stared at the glass in her hand and then angrily threw it against the brick wall to her left. Everything that happened this morning started to replay in her mind all at once.

…

_Earlier in the West kitchen…_

"_I've entertained this career in the arts fantasy long enough. You're going to switch majors and that's the end of it!" _

"_No, it's not the end! You don't get to control me like you do you're minions at work, or everyone else in your damn life!"_

"_You watch your mouth." _

"_Marcus, why can't you just support her? ! You of all people should know what not having it feels like! When did you turn into him? !"_

"_Ok, who the fuck are you are you two talking about? !"_

"_Jade…" "I told you, I am not him!" yelled Marcus interrupting Dana, and then he turned pointing a finger at Jade. "And you…as long as you live my house you will watch your mouth young lady and do…"_

"…_do as I say not as I do, yeah I got it! Well screw that." finished Jade smartly, and then made her way toward the kitchen exit._

"_Jade where are you going?" asked Dana, worry and sadness all over her face._

"_I'm leaving." said Jade, determined not to look at her mother's face; knowing all her resolve would be washed away._

"_Jade Aden West stop right there." said Dana, with a tone that had both Marcus and Jade turning to face her. "This is my house as well and I'll be damned if I continue to allow my daughter to feel unwelcomed in her own home. I love her just the way she is, with all my heart." She continued going to stand beside Jade and wrapping her arms protectively over her. "Now I don't know what's been going on with you over the years Marcus, but I've let it rule this house long enough. If it's time for anyone to leave this house I believe it's you." finished Dana, looking Marcus square in the eye._

_Jade was left speechless at her mother's words. A flash of what looked like sadness and regret flashed across Marcus's face, before the patented West hardened mask was put back into place. He simply put on his suit jacket, grabbed his brief case and walked out the front door. Jade looked at her mother and saw that her heart that had been breaking for awhile now, had finally split in two; which made her see red._

"_Jade you're going to be late for school." said Dana, numbly_

"_No, I'm not leaving you here alone." said Jade incredulously._

"_Jade!..." said Dana raising her voice slightly, before calming herself. "Jade please don't argue with me right now, ok? Go on. We'll talk later."_

_So Jade left, with her mind in a tunnel vision of anger and sadness; only to be brought out of it by a slap to the face and devastated brown eyes._

'_**You don't have to do anything…I'm done.'**_

'_**Fuck you Jade West.'**_

…

Jade slowly backed away from the island and into the refrigerator behind her. When her back hit the cold surface, she slid down to the floor and pulled her knees to her chest. All the feelings and emotions she'd been keeping locked away, hit her all at once; but the one that hurt the most was the aching in her chest, when she thought of the look on Tori's face before she walked away.

"I'm sorry." whispered Jade, before she put her head down and cried.

Dana West numbly sat in her office and stared out its wall length widows. The only thing on her mind was the fact that her family that had been hanging by a thread for so long had finally begun its final stages of collapse. She looked at the ring on her left hand and felt the tears begin to fall. She quickly gathered herself and tried to focus on work, but soon realized that her attempt to escape her thoughts was futile and decided to hand control over to her very capable assistant for the day. She didn't want to go back home, but she didn't really want to go anywhere else either.

'_He's not there. So what does it matter?'_ thought Dana sadly.

She soon found herself pulling into the garage and noticing her daughter's car had returned as well. Sighing, she got out the car and made her way into the house.

"Jade?...Jade?" called Dana.

Receiving no answer in return, Dana figured she was in her room. Making a quick stop in the kitchen for some water, she was stopped in her tracks at the scene before her. On the island counter were an open bottle of water and an open bottle of Grey Goose, and off to her right she could make out a slight wet spot on the wall and what looked to be the remains of a shattered glass on the floor below it.

'_That damn well better have been only water in that glass.'_ thought Dana as she was now the one seeing red, as she turned to march to her daughter's room; but was stopped when she heard the slightest sound coming from the other side off the kitchen island.

Walking around it, she found the culprit; passed out against the refrigerator.

*Clap! Clap!*

Dana bent down and clapped twice, real loud, near her daughter's face. The young girl jerked awake.

"Wh-What's going on?" asked a groggy Jade.

Dana stood up straight and reached for the Grey Goose bottle on the island and began pouring its contents down the sink.

"Get up, throw this away (raising the Grey Goose bottle), clean up that mess (pointing to the wall and broken glass), and then meet me in the living room." said Dana, leaving no room for questions.

Jade, still a little hazy and developing a slight headache, sat stunned at her new drill instructor mother.

"Now!" said Dana, in a louder tone; seeing as her daughter was not moving fast enough for her liking.

Jade got up to do as she was told and Dana left the kitchen.

About twenty minutes later, Jade entered the living room and sat next to her mother on one of the white couches. Dana gave Jade a stern look as she sat down and then turned to look at the wall in front of them.

"Jade…I love you so much…More then you will ever know…an-and I can't, and I won't let you go down that path. Do you h-hear me?" said Dana, with tears in her eyes. "I just lost my husband, I can't lose my daughter as well…" finished Dana, as she faced Jade and started to break down.

Jade's heart broke at seeing her mother's current state, knowing that there was more behind this break down, but also knowing her recent actions didn't help the situation. The raven haired girl lovingly embraced her mother and soothingly rubbed her back, as she wrapped her arms around her daughter and sobbed into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry mom. I really am." said Jade softly, into her mother's hair, as tears of her own fell silently down her face.

Dana shook her head, and raised it up to face Jade. Taking the offered tissue, she wiped her eyes and blew her nose.

"No, no I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made you go to school. I just…"

"…needed space. I get it. I do." Sighing, "I only had one drink, but I had a flash of him and that's how the glass ended up meeting the wall. I couldn't take my own reflection. My father walked out this morning, the girl that I can't stop thinking about completely hates me now and I don't blame her…" trailed off Jade, breathing in deeply to stop from bawling her eyes out yet again. "Surprised it took this long." said Jade dejectedly.

The pale girl's face soon got even paler when she realized what just revealed. Dana saw the look of pure panic come across her daughter's face.

"Oh my God." said Jade, going into shock.

"Sweetie, it's ok. Breathe." said Dana, as one of her hands took Jade's and the other gently caressed her cheek.

"Wait, it's ok? Wha…" said Jade confused, after she came out of her mini panic attack.

"That day of the sleepover, I saw the way you looked at the girl you supposedly despised with a passion and saw that you did anything but. I also saw the way she looked at you. It is like you two gravitate toward each other, even in your sleep." "Mom!" Laughing at her daughter's surprised look, "Which brings me to question what happened between you two?" asked Dana concerned.

Jade looked down sadly, before she launched into the story of her and Tori's history and their resent hallway drama.

"After she said that, she just walked off and I left. I couldn't deal with that, especially with everything that's been going on…I don't know what to do. She'll probably never talk to me again." finished Jade.

"Well I can't say I don't understand her reaction…" Continuing quickly, after seeing her daughter's sadden expression, "However, I know you didn't mean what you said and I'm sure somewhere deep down she knows that as well."

"Yeah, real deep down." said Jade sarcastically.

Dana smiled, before she continued giving her motherly guidance.

"You just have to stopped being so stubborn and guarded. I know it's in your blood, but if you want, need…_love_ Tori, then you're going to have to show her just how much and make it clear. I believe her reaction may surprise you. It's not going to be easy, but if you don't try…Well, I think you'll be passing on something great." said Dana, with a motherly certainty.

Jade nodded thoughtfully, before sighing and rubbing her face.

"I don't even know where to start."

"Well, a simple 'I'm sorry' never hurts and if that doesn't work then you have to step it up. You hurt her deeply, so we can already assume that we're going to have to have a plan B ready."

"And a C, D, E, F…"

"One step at time. Whatever you do baby, as long as it comes from your whole heart…you can't go wrong."

"I hope so." said Jade, before she and her mother shared another embrace.

…

**A.N.** : O ...Review. : )


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Victorious, just this story plot. : )

**A.N.** Here it is the final chapter of this little Jori love story. Kind of sad it's the last chap, but I am so thankful to all you guys who have been leaving your lovely reviews and I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well. Jori time! : D

…

The whole week had gone by and it was now Friday afternoon. School had let out and everyone was talking about the dance later that night. Jade was getting into her Camaro after another failed attempt to get Tori to talk to her. Case and point the flowers and 'I'm sorry' card that were attached to Tori's locker, now lay in her back seat. Sighing, Jade got in her ride and started it up. She looked up and locked eyes with the girl who had taken over mind as of late. Tori paused before getting into her car, a look of wanting flashed across her face. The half-Latina shook it off and turned to laugh at something Cat had said, as they got in and then drove out the lot.

…

Later that night, at the Vega residence…

Tori was getting ready to head to the senior party, with her crazy sister; who somehow convince someone on the HA staff that she'd be a good chaperon.

'_Ha, yeah right?'_ thought Tori, as she looked at herself in the mirror.

She had decided on a simple purple, slightly shimmery, dress. Its neckline showed just enough cleavage to not be skunkbagish. She also threw on some black hills and a matching black leather jacket, one of those girly ones that only came down halfway down her back and arms. Tori ran a hand through her straightened hair and did one last look over her outfit, before heading to her sister's room.

"Come on Trina. It starts at 9:00 and it's almost 8:50." said Tori, as she knocked on her sister's door frame.

"Hold your horses…Ah, shit. You can't rush this perfection." said Trina, while trying not to burn herself with her flatiron.

"Ha, right." said Tori sarcastically.

"Don't hate 'cause I'ma be the hot college chick at the party." said Trina, striking a pose.

"Haha…Yeah yeah, whatever hot stuff. I'll be downstairs. Hurry up." said Tori as she left the door way, laughing at her sister.

"Yes, mother!" Trina yelled after her.

As Tori waited on the couch for Trina, she found herself daydreaming.

_*Door bell*_

_Tori got up and went to the door. She looked through the peephole and smiled brightly, quickly opening the door. _

"_Wow, you look beautiful." said the raven haired girl, standing outside. _

"_Thanks, so do you." said Tori shyly._

"_So, you ready to go?" asked the raven haired girl, extending her arm._

"_I'm always ready to go with you." said Tori softly, as she intertwined their arms. _

_She suddenly found herself pulled into the other girl. They were nose to nose…lips so close…_

"Ow! Trina!"

"What I tried calling you first. That was my second option." said Trina innocently.

"What, flicking me in my _neck_?" asked Tori incredulously.

"Mmm, hmm. Come on sista there's a whole lot of senior boys just waiting to be violated by moi." said Trina, leaving out the door.

"Oh God." said Tori, as they left out the house.

On the way to the party, Tori replayed her little dream scenario.

'_Aahhh, stop that!'_ thought Tori, shaking her head. _'She will never see me that way and even if we could go back to whatever it was we were before. I can't.'_

"Thinkin' about her again?" asked Trina.

Tori opened her mouth to protest, but soon realized that see was too tired to. Sighing, she just continued to look out the car window.

"Wow you really got it bad for Elvira, don't you?" said Trina, turning to look at her baby sister.

"Not now Trina." Huffing, "It's just, what if she shows up?" asked Tori panicky.

"So what if she does…Look Tori…Ugh…Ok don't take this as me getting all sappy, 'cause I'm not. It's just…I'm tired of seeing you all depressy. It's starting to affect me and that I will not allow. Come on. You got the senior par-té, graduation tomorrow, and the grad after party. Heeeey!" said Trina, raising the roof with one hand.

Tori was grateful for her sister's support and realized that this was one of the rare times she was right. This was the time to have fun and party. Speaking of which…

"Trina what grad after party are you talking about?" asked Tori curiously.

"Oopsies…Uh so me and mom kind of were planning to have a grad party for you and you're dork friends, after graduation tomorrow." said Trina. "It's your senior year. You're going to have fun this weekend, if I have to beat it into you. And I didn't invite you know who, so happy birthday or whatever." trailed off Trina.

All Tori could do was shake her head and laugh at Trina's mostly kind words.

"Thanks Trina, for being an awesome big sister." said Tori sincerely.

"Well, well...Look who finally appreciates my greatness." said Trina gloating, while Tori rolled her eyes. "But you're welcome…and you not such a bad little runt yourself." finished Trina smiling.

"Oh! Did I just kind of get a complement from Queen Trina herself?" asked Tori teasingly.

"Yeah yeah, I hope you keep all that energy. 'Cause we're here and it's time to parté!"

"Whoo!" yelled both Vega sisters, as they pulled into the HA lot.

…

A couple hours later, Tori, Trina, and Cat found themselves cracking up at Robbie, Beck, and André posing and flexing as they danced to LMFAO's 'Sexy and I Know It'. After the song was over, Tori excused herself to get something to drink from the cooler by the grub truck. She grabbed a Peppy Cola and when she turned from the cooler, she accidently ran into someone. She couldn't see most of their face because the fedora they wore covered it.

"Oh, sorry." said Tori.

"No problem."

Tori's breath instantly caught at the voice she knew so well. The person stepped back and pushed back their fedora, revealing their face. She was so hypnotized by the blue eyes she missed so much, that she didn't realize said owner of those eyes was leading her inside the school doors.

'_Wow, Jade looks so __hot__._ What? ! No, we're supposed to be avoiding Jade remember? ! _Awwwww but look at her black slacks and dress shirt, and her little black vest, and her little spiked belt, and her little matching fedora…_Oh, would ya stop it! Focus Vega! Speaking of which, how did we end up in the school?_'_

"Whoa, what are doing? !" said Tori as she came back to reality, and snatched her wrist away from Jade.

"I needed to talk to you." said Jade in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yeah well you can't just cavewoman me anywhere you'd like." said Tori angrily.

"Your legs seem to move just fine on their own." said Jade replied smartly.

After a little more bickering, Tori finally put an end to it.

"Jade what do you want?"

"Well I've been trying to apologize to you this whole week."

"No really? I hadn't noticed." said Tori sarcastically.

Seeing a flash of hurt across Jade's face, Tori felt bad.

"I know. I'm sorry, that was mean." Sighing, "Look Jade I gotta go." said Tori trying to escape, but her right arm was grabbed by Jade.

Tori flinched at Jade's touch, but not for the reasons the goth thought. Tori's reaction hurt Jade more than a smack ever would; she raised her hands up and backed away.

"Tori please look at me." said Jade softly.

Tori looked at the girl who's been driving her crazy for the past two years, but who she also knew she loved with all her heart. The feelings she locked up were starting to become restless once more, with their creator being so close. Tori shook her head…

"I can't do this." she said emotionally, as quickly walked out the school; leaving a stunned Jade West in her wake, yet again.

Jade followed after Tori, but she had disappeared into the crowd.

"Damn it!" yelled Jade, as she ran a frustrated hand through her hair and tried not to cry.

She laughed humorlessly at the song that started to play.

_**Just nothin'  
will fix this  
I messed up and you just took off from here  
to where you know that we won't make up**_

[Shows Jade wiping tears, as she drives through the city.]

_**Just nothin'  
will fix this  
I messed up and you just took off from here  
to where you know that we won't make up**_

[Shows Tori trying not think about a certain pair of blue eyes and listen to her mother and sister, as they animatedly talked about her graduation party.]

_**At your most beautiful  
God how I hate that you're so pretty now  
Honey your eyes have dried  
Will there be no more tears to waste on me,  
tears to waste on me**_

_**Just nothin'  
will fix this  
I'm sorry, so damn sorry  
Apologies won't easily ease heartache**_

[Jade lies back in her car on Comet Cliff, staring at the stars; thinking of a certain brown eyed girl and all the wrongs she's done to her.]

'_I pushed her too far.'_ thought Jade.

_**At your most beautiful  
God how I hate that you're so pretty now  
Honey your eyes have dried  
Will there be no more tears to waste on me,  
tears to waste on me**_

The next day at the graduation ceremony, all the gang was together and for a moment everything felt great. The ceremony was long, but went well. André's older sister flew in and taped it for their grandma. André said she'd be safer at home, away from all the scary stadium seats…Riiight. Tori and André gave a speech together, and Cat and Robbie sang a nice song for their graduating class. Their achievement and the support from their families had the whole gang, even Tori and Jade, with smiles on their faces. Pictures were taken, even one with just Tori and Jade; only because their mothers both insisted. That wasn't awkward or anything. Yeah, right. Tori and Jade shared one last look, before the gang all went their separate ways to spend the rest of the afternoon with their families.

_**At your most beautiful  
God how I hate that you're so pretty now  
Honey your eyes have dried  
Will there be no more tears to waste on me,  
tears to waste on me**_

Later that Saturday night, Jade sat on her bed working on her play. The goth has had a lot of time, in-between failed attempts to talk to Tori, to focus on her work; which even working on that came right back to the brown eyed girl. Jade never said it, but Tori had given her the motivation she needed to finish the play that's so close to her heart. The raven haired girl went to continue writing a scene when she heard the door bell. As she made her way downstairs, she wondered who would actually want to come to the West residence; especially on a Saturday night. Jade opened the front door and was met with bouncy redhead and a cool Canadian.

"Hiiiiiii!" said Cat, as she bounced up and down in her Jupiter Boots.

All Jade could do was look at Beck and share a head shake.

"Hey, Jade." said Beck coolly, as he leaned against the door frame.

"Uh, hey guys. I thought you'd be at Tori's by now." said Jade, trying not to show her interest.

"We…" "We came to pick you up!…Hehe." said Cat, interrupting Beck, as she continued to bounce.

"Yeah, that." agreed Beck, with a smirk.

"You guys I don't know…" "Oh come on." said Beck, standing up straight.

"She didn't invite me." said Jade.

"Yeah, but she didn't _not_ invite you." said Cat, getting an eyebrow raise from both Beck and Jade.

"You know Cat may have a point. Tori didn't say either way, so come on." said Beck coaxingly.

"No." said Jade simply.

"Aww, poo." said Cat, as she hopped away sadly.

Beck ran a hand over his face and sighed.

"Look Jade if you want Tori, you're going to have to tell her eventually or you just might lose her for good." said Beck in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Goodbye Oliver." said Jade angrily, as she shut the door in his face.

Jade leaned her forehead against the closed door and let out a calming breath. She slowly went upstairs and lied down on her bed. The raven haired girl just stared at the ceiling, thinking about none other than the one and only Tori Vega.

"God, when did I become such a pussy?"

Jade quickly sat up and was met with a mirror image of self, sitting in one of her chairs across the room.

"Ello, darling." said the other Jade, with a little wave.

'_Ok, I've finally fucking lost it.'_ thought a wide eyed Jade.

"Now don't freak the fuck out on me. This is supposed one of those self-help kinds of dreams or whatever, but looking at me now I don't know where to start. I got daddy issues, nobody likes me…oh wait we had a taker, but in true Jade West fashion I bombed that with the quickness. And maybe for the best too…" said dream Jade, as she scratched her head in a thoughtful manner. "That little skunkbag was making me soft." she said turning to look at her other self.

"Don't call her that." said Jade, tensing.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve?" asked dream Jade, feigning innocents. "Pfft, come on. It's not like you're gonna marry the little bi…"

Dream Jade was cut off by real Jade crossing the room and yanking her up by her shirt.

"I said don't." said Jade in a threatening tone, nose to nose with herself.

"Why do even care? !" asked dream Jade.

"Because I love her!" yelled Jade.

"Ding ding! No shit Sherlock, so what the fuck you gonna do about it? !" yelled dream Jade right back, giving herself a challenging look.

The real Jade suddenly had a knowing smirk on her face.

"Well it took you long enough. Man I'm slow. Now let go of me." said dream Jade.

Real Jade released dream Jade.

"Thanks." said real Jade.

"Well you weren't listening to anyone else. We West are good for that. Now go get her…Oh yeah and one more thing…"

It was now dream Jade's turn to grab real Jade by the shirt.

"_Never_ touch me." finished dream Jade, and then she shoved real Jade away.

Jade jerked awake and ended up falling off the side of her bed, onto the wood floor below.

"Ow…Man I can be a gank." said Jade, as she got off the floor.

'_Focus West.'_ thought Jade.

"I gotta get to that party." said the raven haired girl, as hurriedly gathered her stuff before spiriting for the garage.

_**So far, so far from now  
**__**Honey you're so far, so far from I, from I**_

…

"Hey, Tori! Why don't you come jump in the pool with us?!" yelled Jason, from the back patio.

Sikowitz told Tori and the gang that his nephew was back in town to visit again, so naturally he was invited to the party; which was packed with hyped up teens.

"Yeah Tori, come on! AH!" screamed Cat, as Jason picked her up and ran toward the pool.

"Uh no, I think I'm going to chill for awhile guys!" yelled Tori to no one, seeing as they already left the doorway.

All Tori could do was giggle, as Sinjin, André, and Robbie soon followed using their pool noodles as swords. Moments later, Beck and Trina walked in to find the youngest Vega sitting to herself at the piano; nursing a can of Wahoo Punch, as she stared out the window.

"Oh for the love of lip gloss!" said Trina, as she exasperatedly threw her hands up. "You and your little (not) girlfriend are workin' my nerves." said Trina, putting her hands on her hips.

"Trina!" said Tori, giving her sister the 'shut up' look.

"Oh don't worry, I know what's been going on between you and Jade. And believe it or not, I actually agree with Trina on this." said Beck.

"Yeah…Hey!" said Trina, giving Beck an accusatory look; in which he gave a smirk and a shrug to in return. "Anywayzz…something must be done." finished Trina, with a mischievous smile taking form; as she made her way toward her sister.

"Yes…it must." said Beck, also closing in on Tori's personal space.

"Uh…guys?" said Tori, as she slowly stood up from the piano bench. "What'cha doin'? Gettin' a little close there aren't we?" said Tori, putting her hands up and slowly backing away.

"Mr. Oliver would kindly escort my sister to the pool?" asked Trina sweetly.

"Why certainly Ms. Vega." said Beck, as he quickly grabbed up a screaming Tori and ran out the backdoors to the pool; as he was followed by a laughing Trina.

"Make way!" yelled Beck, as he carried a struggling Tori to the edge of the Vega pool. "Look out below!"

"Trina!...Beck…Beck…Beck no!...AHHH!" screamed Tori, as Beck jumped into the pool; submerging them both in the heated water.

Trina soon followed suit and lowered herself into the pool. Tori came up sputtering water and gave her best death glare to her sister and friend.

"Alright…" Tori blows hair out of her face. "It is so on." said the youngest Vega, using all her might to send the biggest wave of water she could right into Beck and Trina faces.

Tori laughed at Trina's reaction.

"Oh this means war!" said Trina, inciting a fierce water battle to begin in and around the Vega pool.

…

Jade had parked down the block and determinedly walked up to the Vega residence, only giving pause when she reached the front door.

The pale skinned girl let out a huff of breath; "You can do this Jade." said the goth, as she rung the door bell and knocked on the door.

The loud music pulsating through the door calmed her somewhat, as she waited for what seemed like an eternity for someone to come open it. Finally someone did come to the door, but it was the last person Jade wanted to see at the moment or any moment for that matter.

"What are you doing here? You weren't invited." said Trina, as she crossed her arms leaned against the door frame.

"I'm aware and I'm not here to cause trouble, but there's something I need to do. May I come in please?" asked Jade nicely.

'_Very good self, I'm proud of you.'_ thought Jade, giving herself a mental pat on the back.

"No way…Tori just broke out of whatever funk you just put her in and I'm not going to let you drag her back into it, so why don't you be on your little emo way and leave." said Trina.

'_Huh…I tried.'_

"Look I apologized for what I did, but I need to tell Tori something and you are keeping from that. Now get your no talent ass out of my way." said Jade, getting Trina's face.

Trina gasped indignantly before coming right back at the goth.

"Fuck you Bride of Frankenstein. I have more talent than you!" said Trina, getting in Jade's face.

"Whatever psycho!"

"Enough." said Holly, as she stepped between the two girls. "Trina will you excuse us?"

"Yeah, whatever." said Trina, casting one last dirty look toward Jade; before walking out the backdoors.

Holly just shook her head and sighed, and then turned her attention to the raven haired girl at her door.

"Hello Jade, how may I help you?" asked Holly, even though she already knew why and who the girl standing in front of her was there for.

"Hello Mrs. Vega…Look I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now, but I really need to speak to your daughter…It's important." said Jade, looking Holly in the eye.

Holly looked thoughtful for a second, before she simply smiled and nodded.

"Come on in Jade." said Holly, stepping aside to let the teen in the house. "Hey guys can you clear out of here for sec?" she said addressing the other teens currently in her living room and kitchen.

All the party goers did as requested; all filing outback, as they whispered among themselves about a certain raven haired girl's presents at the party.

"Wait here." said Holly, as she followed the crowd out to the backyard.

Jade did as she was told; taking off her jacket and nervously pacing, only looking up when she heard one of the backdoors open.

"So how did the cupcakes turn out mom…" trailed off Tori, as she came face to face with the last person she thought she would see that night.

Tori turned to give her mother a look, but got a motherly one back in return.

"Look it's obvious that you two need to work something out. Now don't break anything or each other. Have a fun chat girls!" said Holly, as she hastily made her way back outside.

Both girls couldn't help but smile at Holly's actions.

"Your mom is cool." said Jade, with a smirk.

"Yeah she is…Your mom is not so bad herself. How is she by the way?" asked Tori, genuinely interested.

Tori made her way over to the piano bench where she had left her board shorts and zip up hoodie. The tan skinned girl went to unwrap her towel and made eye contact with the pale skinned girl across the room. Tori raised her eyebrow, signaling for Jade to turn around as she dressed; but she, of course, was matched by a challenging look from the goth. Jade's smirk was wiped off her face, when surprisingly Tori dropped her towel; revealing her new hot pink bikini.

'_Oh my God…'_ thought Jade, as her brain shut off.

Tori put her shorts and hoodie on, but left the hoodie open; not that the raven haired girl across the room minded. Tori cleared her throat, as she came to stand in front of Jade; getting her attention.

"Um…" cough, "Um, she's doin' ok." said Jade, trying to appear nonchalant and not stare at Tori's chest.

"That's good. How are things going with your dad?" asked Tori, as she moved past Jade too sit on the couch and was soon joined by the black haired girl.

"He uh…he's been staying at a hotel for the past week…I think my parents are done." said Jade, knowing the words hurt her more than she let on.

Any barrier Tori had been putting between her and Jade was put down, seeing the sadness that clouded the blue eyes that she thought of night and day.

"Oh Jade, I'm so sorry." said Tori softly, as gently rubbed Jade's back.

Jade once again shrugged, "The family finally had it out. Things were said, my dad left, and I left the house pissed."

"That's why you were so angry that day. You were hurt." said Tori, putting together the scenario for what took place Monday morning.

"That's no excuse for how I treated you." Jade said, with conviction.

Tori gently took the pale skinned girls hands and looked her in the eyes, "I forgive you Jade." she said softly.

"Really?" asked the goth teary eyed.

"Yes." answered the half-Latina, with a smile; receiving one from Jade in return.

The truth was that Tori had forgiven Jade awhile ago. She just thought that not addressing it or the girl sitting next to her would rid her of the ache she had for her; long story short that method did not work, as Tori felt all the feelings she took all week burying spring right back to life. Jade felt Tori's hands stiffen and her smile falter.

"You're about to do it again aren't you?" asked Jade.

"Do what?" asked Tori.

"Runaway from me." answered Jade.

Sighing and getting up from the couch, "Jade there's something I need to tell you…"

"No, Tori there's something I need to tell _you_…" said Jade, also standing up.

"We can't be friends."

"I…What? Why not?" asked Jade wide-eyed.

"Because…I…I have feelings for you, that won't allowed me just to be your friend." said Tori, holding back tears.

"Maybe I have feelings too." said Jade, taking one of Tori's hands into one of her own.

Tori simply enjoyed the contact of Jade's thumb rubbing the back of her hand, before she sighed once more.

"Maybe, maybe just isn't good enough." said the half-Latina; as she broke Jade's hold and turned to walk away.

"Why not?" asked Jade, following after the tan skinned girl.

"Because I love you Jade!" said Tori, as she whipped back around to face Jade.

Seeing the shocked look on other girl's face, Tori wanted to cry.

She shook her head, "I knew you'd never feel the same." said Tori, before she walked out to the backyard.

'_She loves me…'_ thought a stunned Jade, goofy smile forming and all; _'_Um well that's great and all, but you might wanna catch her, 'cause she just walked away from you…again. _What?'_ said Jade, coming out of her daze. _'Oh that's it.'_

"_Look Jade if you want Tori, you're going to have to tell her eventually or you just might lose her for good."_

"…_if you want, need…love Tori, then you're going to have to show her just how much and make it clear."_

'_Oh, I'll make it clear alright.' _She thought, as she determinedly followed after the other half of her soul.

"HEY VEGA!" yelled Jade, stopping Tori in her tracks.

Jade walked right up to the tan skinned girl and said, "You don't know a damn thing about how you make me feel…" gently taking hold of Tori's exposed waist and bringing their bodies together, "…but I'm gonna change that right now."

Intense blue met intense brown, before Jade leaned in. Eyes closed, noses brushed, lips less than a breath apart…

"I love you Tori Vega." were last words uttered, before waiting lips finally found each other.

The kiss started off soft and slow; but after waiting so long for this moment, soft and slow soon became hot and heavy. Tori's hands came up to rest on Jade's face and neck, while Jade's held firm to her waist. Nothing else mattered, as they explored each other's mouths; hands caressed each other. Tori and Jade broke apart, breathing heavily and smiling like crazy. Nothing or no one else existed, well that was until…

"Awwww yeah, one mo' time! Rob get my phone, so I can get some pics…uh, to document this beautiful moment." said Rex.

That finally snapped the two young women out of their own little world, as they began to take in their surroundings. All around them were slack jawed party goers. It was like the party had been put on pause, even the music had stopped. A slightly red face Tori, turned to wave nervously at their audience; whereas Jade really couldn't give a fuck about anyone else, after tasting Tori's sweet lips.

"Uh, hey guys." said Tori, as she made eye contact with her friends in the pool; included her loud mouth sister.

Who as on queue said…

"FINALLY!" exclaimed Trina, surprisingly triggering a cheer from the gang and the rest of the party goers.

Jade and Tori couldn't keeping the smiles off their faces, as they received praise from all around. They were bum rushed into a soaking wet group hug by Trina and their close friends.

"Yaaaay! We're so happy for you guys!" said the always bouncy Cat Valentine.

"Totally." "Oh yeah." "That's what's up." agreed Robbie, André, and Rex.

"Wait…what you guys knew? !" asked Tori.

"Are you kiddin' me? ! We've been waitin' for you two to suck face for a while now."

"Rex!" "Watch it puppet." said Robbie and Jade.

Tori gently rubbed Jade's back to keep her from ripping a certain puppet's arm off, yet again. The fiery goth turned to face her tamer, and was yet again drawn to her lips. What was supposed to be a short, but sweet kiss; was soon on its way to becoming another make out session, ignoring the cat calls and gag noises from their friends. The girls only stopped when someone loudly cleared their throat next to them; and that someone just happened to be David Vega, who just got home from his shift at the precinct, with Holly Vega standing right next to him.

"Mom, dad!" "Mr. and Mrs. Vega!" said both girls, as they quickly separated.

David wore a stern expression and took notice of how his daughter automatically sought out the other girl's hand, as if to comfort her; and how the other girl moved to stand in front of his daughter, as if to shield her from his impending 'fatherly wrath'. He didn't show it on the outside just yet, only wanting to mess with the girls a little, but David was smiling on the inside. He was so happy that his daughter finally found someone decent that he could see that she truly loved and that they loved her just as hard back, and as a father that's all he could ever want for his both of his daughters.

"So it's Jade, right?" asked David, as he made to shake the girl's hand.

"Yes, sir." answered Jade; as she nervously accepted the hand shake, but made sure to sound confidant and make it a firm grip.

"Just remember I'm a cop." said David, getting one last harmless jab in; which he received a swat from all three of the Vega women.

"Dad!" "Alright that's enough David." said Tori, Trina, and Holly.

"What? !" said David, feigning innocents; before turned back to Jade and his daughter. "Anyone who can make my daughter smile like that is fine with me. Welcome to the family." finished David with a smile, and giving a surprised Jade a hug.

Soon it turned into one big mush fest, as the Vega women and the rest of the gang joined in. For the first time in her life Jade felt like she was part of an actual family, and she was beyond happy at the moment. After the group hug, everybody gave their congrats to the girls once more; even Beck, who assured Tori multiple times that he was totally on board the Jori train and couldn't be happier for them. Everyone soon went back to the party and left the new couple to themselves. Tori heard a sniffle and saw Jade quickly wipe her eyes.

"Oh my God, Jade are you crying?" asked Tori, with a smile.

"Pfft, no." said the goth, putting on her tough girl act.

"Mmm hmm, suuure." teased Tori.

"I said I wasn't. So drop it Vega, or else." said Jade, getting in Tori's face.

"Or else what?" said the half-Latina, standing her ground.

Tori licked her lip and unknowingly sealed her fate, as Jade soon claimed said lips with her own. The contact was lost all too soon due to two water balloons being thrown at the both of them, connecting with both of their heads.

"Ewwww!" yelled a voice oddly similar to that of Trina Vega, but when Tori and Jade turned their death glares toward the offending voice; they found themselves pelted with more balloons from their so called 'friends'.

"Haha! You are guys _so_ funny…I'm a kill you." said the dark haired girl; moving in for the kill, but was once again stopped by Tori.

"Jade..." "But they…" "I know. I got this baby." said the tan skinned girl, as pulled the gardened hose from behind her back; complete with spray gun attached. "I love you guys, but you gotta go." finished Tori, before she began spraying her fleeing sister and friends.

The party went on full force. If anyone had not known the history between Jade West and Tori Vega; they would've just thought they'd been a couple for years, as the love they shared for one another seemed to just radiate off them in waves. The party ended around one in the morning. Early for the graduates, but late for Mr. and Mrs. Vega; who surprisingly hung with the kiddies all night. The gang and some other leftover party goers helped clean up; afterward everybody exchanged warm goodbyes, as they went their separate ways for the night. Tori went to take a quick shower, while her new girlfriend waited for her in her room.

'_Girlfriend…hehe.'_ thought a giddy Tori Vega, as she quickly finished her shower and got dressed.

Once she was done; Tori returned to her room and found her love playing on what used to be André's old, now her new, portable piano keyboard he happily entrusted her with. Tori just looked at the girl who she'd never thought would see her as anything more than "Vega!", the girl she loved to torture. Which now that the tan skinned girl thought about it, Jade did mess with her more than most…hmm, could that have been a clue? Even if she was still in shock, Tori was not about to second guess her new found clearance to do this…

"Hey." said Tori; walking up to Jade, who sat cross-legged on her bed.

"Hey. You wanna…mmm…"

Jade was immediately cut off, as Tori's lips moved in on her own. Whatever song she was playing had been forgotten, as the half-Latina set the keyboard aside and pushed Jade on her back; never breaking their heated lip lock, as she got on top of the raven haired girl. Jade was little stunned for a second, not used to seeing this side of the girl on top of her; but was not complaining one bit, as she grabbed Tori's ass and ground their centers into each other. Both girls let out deep moans. Tori broke the kiss only to kiss her way down Jade's neck, while her hands made their way under Jade's shirt.

'_Oh my God…this feels so good… "Just remember I'm a cop."'_ And that's when the happy time in Jade's head came to a screeching halt.

"Hey Tori…" said Jade, trying to think clearly.

"Hmm?" hummed the tan skinned, as continued to assault the goth's neck.

"Um…Hey…" continued Jade, as she brought Tori face back up to look into her eyes. "I want this…so bad baby, believe me. It's just your whole family is downstairs and although it might be fun; I'm not really up for being the guinea pig for your dad's new Taser."

Tori let out a frustrated groan, as she touched her forehead to Jade's. She could not believe that she had just totally spaced out about her parents and her nosy sister still being in the house.

"We could go to my house, if that's ok with you?" asked Jade; really wanting to continue their previous activity, but not wanting to put pressure on Tori either.

"Yes!" said Tori, eagerly sitting up. "But wait, what about your mom?"

"Actually she called me while you were in the shower and I told her that we finally are together…"

"Wait your mom knows about us?" asked Tori, slightly afraid.

"Yeah apparently everybody knew about us, but us." said Jade, making her and Tori laugh. "Anyway, she was super excited about it. I actually haven't heard her be that happy in awhile. And oddly enough my mom decided that she needed some sister bonding time with my aunt, and won't be back home until late Sun…" checked the time on her phone. "…today so…" finished Jade wagging her eyebrows.

The girls shared mischievous smirks, before Tori hurriedly got off of Jade and started shoving some clothes, and other overnight stuff, into her Powerpuff Girls drawstring backpack.

"Nice bag." said Jade smiling, as they walked toward the stares.

"Why thank you." said Tori, in the voice Jade usually mocks her in.

They made it to the top of the stairs, when Jade stopped Tori.

"What if your parents say no?"

"I'm eighteen. I can do whatever I want." said Tori cocky tone, before adding this less confidently… "Backup plan…we run."

"Best. Plan. Ever." said Jade, laughing at the dirty look Tori gave her.

The girls decided to just be as cool with it as possible.

"Hey mom and dad, I'm going over Jade's house." said Tori as normally as she could, then hesitantly looked at her parents in the kitchen.

She and Jade paused by the door waiting for the resounding 'No.' that was sure to come. Holly and David had a quick huddled, were some affirmative nods and some negative ones. When it came down to it; even though they still saw Tori as their baby girl, she technically was an adult and they knew she was raised to be a responsible and intelligent youth lady, so eventually Holly turned around and nonchalantly answered…

"Ok, you two just be careful." said Holly happily; David looked on the fence about the situation, but attempted a smile anyway.

What? He was still a dad, even though he was happy for his little girl.

"What? !" said Trina, from the couch in disbelief.

She loved her sister and all, but when she was in high school it was never that easy. So what if Tori just graduated.

"Love you guys, you too Trina! Bye!" said Tori; as she quickly grabbed Jade's hand (who only had enough time for a quick wave goodbye) and ran out the house.

"Yeah yeah, whatever brat." said Trina to herself, as turned back toward the TV; soon a smile replaced her frown, as she truly was happy for her little sister.

…

When Tori and Jade arrived at her house as much as Jade wanted to continue what they had started in Tori's room, she really wanted to wash the party off of her body first and the party glitter out of her hair…Don't ask. As Jade took the quickest shower in history; Tori awaited her in her bedroom like a good girlfriend. She walked over to Jade's desk and her 'Clouded Minds' folder was open on her computer screen, smiling as she went through it and saw how much work Jade had put into the play since that night they worked on it together. After she read over some of the new material, Tori noticed some candles on a corner table to the right. She made her way over to the array of candles and noticed a shiny black lighter next to them. Tori picked it up and saw that there was a black widow, etched on one of the sides. She just shook her head at how Jade it was. Flicking it opened she watched the flame dance and it gave her and idea. Tori soon started placing candles all over the room and lit them with the 'deadly' lighter. After she finished that task, she went to Jade's PearHome dock; but was surprised to see something she did not notice before. Next to the PearHome dock, was a sleek black record player. Tori smiled brightly, remembering how she loved listening to her parents' records when she was little and now even till this day. The half-Latina decided to check out the record her 'girlfriend'…hehe (God she was turning into Cat)…had left on the player. Tori closed her eyes as soft music filled the air. As she moved around the room, Tori spotted one of Jade's long-sleeved shirts that she loved on the raven haired girl.

'_Well you've already gone this far.'_ thought the tan skinned girl, before she removed all of her clothing and put on the Jade's dark blue shirt; leaving its three buttons at the top undone.

Tori grabbed a light body spray from her bag and did little spritzes here and there. She looked in Jade's full length mirror on the wall and ran her hands through her hair, tousling it. Coughing a little after spraying too much Scope breath spray in her mouth, she had just enough time to take a deep breath; when the door to the room began to open.

"You know _Tori_…the funniest thing happened to me. Someone swiped my tank and shorts while I was in the show-wer…" trailed off Jade, as the most beautiful sight she had ever seen took her breath away.

Jade took in the music playing in the background; the dim light of her corner lamp, accompanied with the warm glow of the various candles lit all over the room; but her eyes rested solely on the beauty in front of her. Both girls were so nervous (in a good way); but they kept their nerves in check, as they slowly moved to stand in front of one another.

"I just…" Tori was about explain her choice of outfit, when she was interrupted. "You look beautiful." said Jade, as she brought her right hand up to Tori's left cheek. "I'm so in love with you." whispered the dark haired girl.

Tori could not help, but shiver at the passion behind Jade's words.

"Oh Jade." said Tori, before their lips met in a kiss that left them seeing stars.

The two young lovers broke apart, breathing heavily. Tori undid the tie on Jade's robe and pushed it open, as her hands moved across pale taut stomach. She felt Jade have a little shiver of her own, as she slowly made her way up her stomach, between her breasts, before she moved her robe off her shoulders. Letting it fall to the floor, revealing her beautifully toned body. Jade placed a quick soft kiss on Tori lips, before she began lifting her blue shirt off of her; revealing sweet caramel skin, the higher and higher it went. As sexy as Tori looked in her top, Jade needed to see all of her. When the top hit the floor Tori smiled shyly at Jade, who smiled right back. The pale skinned girl wrapped her arms around her soon to be lover's waist and Tori wrapped hers around Jade's neck, both moaning as their naked bodies met for the first time. Jade kissed Tori's left shoulder and then looked her in the eyes.

"You sure you're ready for this?" asked Jade.

"More than anything in my life…but Jade…I've never done this before." answered Tori, a little scared about Jade's reaction to being her first.

The raven haired girl was terrified, but only because she felt that she did not deserve such an honor. As if the brown eyed girl could read her thoughts…

"I want it to be you…if that's ok." said Tori softly, while rubbing the back of Jade's neck.

It took all the blue eyed girl had to keep it together. She gently took her companion's face in her hands and then placed a kiss on her forehead, then her nose, and then finally her eagerly awaiting lips. Their lips detaching with a soft smack, Jade picked up Tori bridal style before making her way over to her bed.

_I've waited a hundred years,  
But I'd wait a million more for you.  
Nothin' prepared me for,  
What the privilege of being yours would do._

Jade laid Tori down in the bed, before gently settling on top of her. There was a gasp and a moan, as their bodies came together. With matching grins, Tori grabbed Jade's face never being able to get enough of her luscious pink lips. The brunette surprised the goth with her strength, as she flipped them over. Jade playfully gave a questioning look, in which she got playful smile and slight blush return. Tori's shy expression soon turned huntress and the beautiful goddess below her was her prey. She began kissing Jade's chest and stomach and the dark haired girl's surprise soon turned to pleasure, as soft hands and lips began to roam her body.

_If I had only felt the warmth within your touch,_  
_If I had only seen how you smile when you blush,_  
_Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough,_  
_I would have known what I was living for all along._  
_What I've been living for._

Jade wanting to return the favor regained her original position, flipping a laughing Tori onto her back. Soon moans replaced laughter, as Jade took a light brown nipple into her mouth.

_Your love is my turning page,_  
_Where only the sweetest words remain._  
_Every kiss is a cursive line,_  
_Every touch is a redefining phrase._

Moans and gasps filled the air, as wanting tongues tasted heated skin and wondering hands found their way into aching centers. Jade's sure fingers entered Tori's wet folds, as the half-Latina's fingernails dug into the ivory skin of her back. Her eyes tearing from the pain of her barrier finally being broken, but the pain began to fade between Jade whispering soothing words in her ear and her loving touch. Feeling the fair skinned girl's fingers thrusting inside her sent Tori into a state of pleasure she had never felt before and she didn't want to go into this bliss alone. Tan fingers found their way into the velvet folds of the pale skinned girl on top of her, as once again intense brown met intense blue. Their two young lovers locked eyes, as they thrust in an out of one another in the most wonderful rhythm. Scorching bodies rubbing against each other, sensual kisses being exchanged, lip biting, heavy breathing, grunts, moans… Tori's free hand gripped the bed sheets while Jade's took hold of the headboard, as each felt what little control they had slipping away. Loving words were said through bated breaths before the two young women came hard, calling out each other's names for all to hear.

_I surrender who I've been for who you are,_  
_For nothin' makes me stronger than your fragile heart._  
_If I had only felt how it feels to be yours,_  
_Well, I would have known what I've been living for all along._  
_What I've been living for._

Both girls lay in each other's arms, staring into the other's eyes and wondering (yet at the same time not questioning) how they ended up here. Neither girl could image it being anyone else.

"I love you Tori Vega." said Jade softly, but surely, as she brushed piece of Tori's hair back and tucked it behind her right ear.

"And I love _you_ Jade West." said Tori back, just as surely; giggling when Jade nipped at the finger she used to trace the side of her face.

"You think you can handle me Vega?" asked Jade with her trademark cocky grin and raised eyebrow.

Tori just simply raised her own perfectly arched eyebrow, pushed the goth on her back and straddled her waist.

"I believe the real question is…can _you_ handle _me_…West?" Tori asked with a look that said 'I'm going to destroy you', which left the pale skinned girl beneath her turned on beyond belief and also a little scare, but Jade (ever the poker player) did not break her own tough girl facade.

Tori and Jade were both taking a liking to this new side of hers.

"Oh I think I'm up to the challenge." said Jade, taking hold of Tori hips.

Tori bent down and laid quick, but sensual kiss on Jade's lips.

"Prove it." she whispered against the pale girl's rosy pink lips.

'_Yes, ma'am.'_ thought Jade, as she closed the short distance between them and once again their tongues were locked in heated battle.

As the two young lovers got caught up in each other once more, neither girl knew what lied ahead in their future, but they were ready to face whatever came their way with the one who held their heart.

_Though we're tethered to the story we must tell,_  
_When I saw you, well, I knew we'd tell it well._  
_With a whisper, we will tame the vicious seas._  
_Like a feather bringing kingdoms to their knees._

…

6 years later…

"Six years." said the now 24 year old Jade West to herself, while she sat in her Camaro in the driveway.

Six years was exactly how long she and the love of her life, Tori Vega, had been together. If someone would have told Jade seven years ago, that she and Tori would be madly in love, she probably would have caused them severe emotional and physical trauma.

"But a lot can happen in a year."

One can fall in love with the very person they claim they can't stand. That's exactly what happened between Tori and Jade, and they hadn't looked back ever since.

'_And we're not going to.'_ thought Jade as she snapped shut the small box that was in her right hand.

…

**A.N.** And we all know what happened next and if you don't you well you'll just have to read the rest of the series. ^_^ In order of the story plot they go 'A Year To Remember', 'I See The Rest Of My Life With You', and then 'Lovely Tonight'. :) My thanks to all those who have kept up with these stories and to all of those who are just now reading them. Who knew one little oneshot would sprout a three part series. :D The songs used in this chapter were: "At Your Most Beautiful" by Last Days of April and "Turning Page" by Sleeping at Last. Both of these songs are awesome and no joke, but this is just how long it's taken me to get this story out of my head and into the computer. I had no idea that they were going to use "Turning Page" for the Breaking Dawn pt.1 love scene, before I had the idea to use it for the one in this story. I know…ridiculous. I shall not be judged. Haha. : D I gave the scene in BD a little nod in here. If you've seen Breaking Dawn pt.1 (or one of its millions of previews) you'll know what I'm talking about. If you're not into Twilight just think of how Jori the lyrics are and you'll see why I thought it was perfect for them. : D Anywayz…Thanks again you guys for reading and hopefully reviewing, I really appreciate it so ridiculously much. Till next time. Jori 4eva! : D

Also, I finally found a site to post the Elitoria (Vic/Liz) story I wrote and had posted on here, but it was taken down. The story is called 'Everything Will Change' and you can find it on my Archive of Our Own profile, which I posted a link to on my FF. net profile page. If you go check it out and like it, don't be shy to leave a comment. Thanks. : )

**P.S.** Thank you so much **Luana** for the amazingly kind review for this story. That has to have been one, if not the best review I have ever received for my work and I appreciate it so very much. I would have PM'd you, but you either were not signed in or you haven't joined FF. net; so I hope you see this; and yes you can try to leave me a review or PM in Spanish even though I probably wouldn't be able to read it nearly as well as you can read English. I never kept up with my Spanish after all of the classes I've taken and you know what they say if you don't use it you lose it. : D But once again thanks so much for your kind words. ^_^


End file.
